


his queen

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Dragons, Forced Marriage, Kings and Queens, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Mpreg, Murder, Previous character deaths, Princes, Princesses, Royal Families, Top Jackson, War, Wars, Witches, but they love each other - Freeform, cross-dressing, game of thrones based, graphic smut, kind queen mark, king jackson, mark has a dragon, opposing kingdoms, queen mark, ruthless king jackson, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 23,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: in order to restore peace between the kingdoms, at eighteen mark is wedded to jackson. forced to abandon his home, for a man notoriously known  for being both brutal and ruthless. although the most powerful man in the five kingdoms, is not a thing; without his queen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> a princess can be a boy or a girl, only a boy if their fertile. once the death of their mother occurs the fertile boy princess becomes queen. a queen can be a man or a woman, again only a man if their fertile. a prince is a boy who is not fertile, and who will take on the position of king after the death of their father. yugyeom is a prince, who will take on his fathers throne once he passes. and mark was a princess, who was now queen after the death of his mother

mark sat in the carriage across from his father, watching the world go by. listening to the trampling of the horses hoofs against the ground. his hands folded at his lap, with a small bag sat beside him. dressed in a long red gown, with the sleeves cut off from his shoulders. collared beautifully around his slim neck, and a large golden necklace laced into the collar around his neck. the gown decorated with golden floral wines. the gown tightening at his waist, with a golden corset. the colours of his soon-to-be husbands house. 

he sighs softly, going unnoticed by his father. smiling at his father, going once again unnoticed. his fathers gaze was directed down, staring at the chariot floor. he knew his father hadn't had a choice in the matter, as mark had just stricken eighteen. jackson had been demanding his hand in marriage for nearly three years. his father had always denied it, as mark hadn't even come of age. 

but he could no longer deny the most powerful man within the five kingdoms. as jackson had both the largest army, and kingdom on his side. after the death of his father, jackson led into his brutal reign. over-taking and single handily destroying what use to be the sixth kingdom. jacksons father having kept peace between the neighboring kingdoms, although destroyed the moment jackson came into power. 

merging the kingdoms into one, training their army in both sword combat as well as hand-on-hand combat. despite the distance between them all, feared by each and every one of the kingdoms. queens, some men, some woman, as well as princesses and princes fell at his feet. although jackson didn't desire them, no. he only wanted one, he had never seen mark in person, but he had heard much about him. 

mark was the queen of the norden, the north most part of the continent. having taken on the position after the murder of his mother when he was thirteen. the woman having falsely been accused of with craft, his father unable to protect his wife and the woman ultimately burned on the stake. mark could remember each and every fine detail of it, watching his mother burn and listening to her screams. covering his younger brothers eyes, yugyeom. holding him as she burned. 

each intricate detail of it was collared into his mind. the people of his kingdom would have never turned against her, and mark knew that.they had been tricked by the king bymist, when he had come to visit, the tuans welcoming him into their kingdom only to have their queen murdered. growing up mark wasn't taught much, as only yugyeom was taught. but he remembered vaguely things his brother had told him, one in specific as to how bymist was another neighboring country of jacksons.  

he knew he could never avenge his mother, much less murder the king of bymist. it wasn't his place, but the thought was comforting. finding solace in the thought of his mother, to lost in his thoughts to realize his father sorrowfully staring at him. mark brings his attention over to the small bag seated next to him, an egg only as big as his palm hidden in it. wrapped in various sheets of paper, a gift of secrecy yugyeom had given to him. 

'this was mothers' he remembers yugyeom saying softly. 'she gave it to me weeks before she died, it was almost as if she knew. its a dragon egg' to which mark only laughed at him. dragons were dead, all slaughtered by men that people believed were hero's. although yugyeom hadn't finished speaking, holding the egg gently out to mark. 'she said with enough love and desire, even a dragon can be born' he said. 

he had given the egg to mark before he left for jacksons kingdom. knowing they would likely never see each other again, as they both couldn't attend jackson and marks wedding. marks father was staying in jacksons kingdom until the wedding. yugyeom wanted to attend, although his father insisted he remain in norden incase something was to happen to him. 

the thought of never seeing yugyeom again intruded marks many thoughts, losing himself in such thoughts until he realized they had arrived at jacksons kingdom. it was nearly four times the size of norden, after all it was once two kingdoms. although now they both belonged to jackson; the king of  morlyn

riding through, the people of the kingdom surrounding the chariot as they rode through. wanting to catch a glimpse of the queen jackson so longingly desired. mark was a kind soul, and jackson knew just that. how he donated his times to orphan in norden, as he bared the pain of losing a parent. a compassionate and caring person, who was quite the opposite from jackson. the man was notorious for his brutal reign, often punishing his servants for even the smallest of mistakes. cutting off the hands of those who stole from him, and stabbing those in the heart who had dared to betray him. most feared him, although mark didn't. 

mark quickly ripped out of his haze when the giant doors ahead of them opened. the doors that separated jacksons massive castle from the rest of the kingdom, that was guarded day and night by archers ready with quiver and bow. he brings his gaze up to his father, knowing its one of the last times he'll likely ever see him. having learned to treasure even the smallest of moments with a person, after the death of his mother. 

mark gazes back down to his lap, where his hands were folded. a red and gold ring wrapped one of his small fingers, the colours of jacksons house. the colours of norden were the opposite of jacksons, white and blue. although mark knew he had abandoned those colours now, treasuring them in his heart. 

the dress fell well over his feet, a golded trim lay at the bottom of it. as the boy was barely 5'2, mark didn't know much about jackson, only what he had heard and been told. much of it was terrifying tales of the man, how he was far more brutal then his father. unlike most kings, he led his army into battle, and fought along side them. 

jackson and his army mostly feared for their trained hand on hand combat. fierce shoulders, who fought unlike any of the other armies. leading mark into this exact situation, once he had come of age and jackson caught wind of it. he threatened to march north and take norden, with the looming threat of destructive marks father made the choice to sacrifice mark. 

smiling at his father just as the chariot stopped, taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves. his father rises first, the chariot door opening and he soon stepping out. mark shakily exhales, taking the bag and keeping it at his side. he holds up the side of his tight dress with one hand, and steps out the chariot. his father taking his hand into his own to assist him in stepping down, mark bringing his gaze up to be met with the sight of jackson. 

the man wasn't decorated with jewels and gold like any other king. instead he was dressed in the colors of his house, a golden top with intricate black wine floral patterns danced across it. buttoned down the middle, and falling just above his knees. exposing the tight black pants wore beneath it, and the black boots laced up just beneath his knees. a red cape was slung and attached over one of his shoulders, while a black belt with a golden buckle sat across his waist.

his tousled dark brown hair framed around the golden crown a top his head. tan skin, with dark hickory-mahogany eyes staring back at him. marks hair was almost completely white, pairing his flawless porcelain complexion. jackson stood nearly a foot taller then mark, hands folded out in front of him. 

mark keeps his eyes on jackson, as jackson gazes into the depths of marks eyes. myriad shades of royal blue all swirled together, swallowed by a ring of saccharine azure. jackson thought to himself, how everything was worth it for this moment, to have mark as his own. to touch him, and to care for him. most of the kingdom half expected jackson to be as abusive with mark as he was with his servants, although jackson would never harm such a fragile person. as mark was perfect in each and every way. 

jackson takes a step forward, unfolding his hands from one another. taking steps until he was stood in front of mark, marks father flinches, although mark does not. jackson holds his hand out for mark to take, "my queen" his deep, honey-like voice says lowly. 


	2. Chapter 2

mark takes jacksons hand, holding onto it and stepping off next to him. gazing at his father, and then back at jackson. mark knew jackson was a killer, as well as currently the most powerful man in the world. but marks mother had always told him, that the world had been built by killers. so he must get use to looking at them. 

and that's just what he did, stared a killer in his eyes. showing no fear of him, unlike any other who stood in front of jackson. because it was always those standing ahead of jackson, or behind him. never next to him, although many desired to do so. practically begging for jacksons hand in marriage, but jackson only ever desired one. 

and that was his queen, who was now stood next to him. jacksons servants guide marks father to his chambers where he'll stay until their wedding. and then ride home, and likely never see mark again. mark finds solace in the fact his father will be at his wedding, so longingly wishing yugyeom could attend to. yet understanding why he couldn't. 

jackson guides mark through the castle gardens, and into his large home. the castle was nearly twice the size of marks back home. mark half expects jackson to lead him to the throne room, as the man had already planned out most of their wedding when mark agreed to marry him. knowing jackson had work to attend to, yet a puzzled look graces marks features when jackson dismisses their servants. 

guiding mark down one of the castles private hallways, and into their now shared bedroom. closing the door gently behind mark, the smaller boy gazing up at jackson. "you must be tired, riding for days" jacksons deep voice whispers. bringing a tentative hand to marks cheek, and stroking his cheek with his thumb. 

mark nods into his hand, fluttering his dark lashes shut. "here my love, i'll take this for you" jackson says, reaching out for marks bag with his other hand. to which mark only pulls the bag back, earning an incredulous look from jackson. 

"it was a gift" marks gentle voice whispers, bringing the bag back to place. bringing one hand into the bag and pulling out the egg that was as big as his palm. jackson smiles, as dragon eggs were rarely seen. much less in the possession of someone in the south, usually found in the northern most portion of the continent. 

"my brother says you need to build a bond with it for it to hatch" mark whispers. tracing his fingertips gently around the light blue scaled egg. jackson nods, he had heard all the folktales about dragons and their eggs. how only someone with a pure heart could hatch them, with the intent to do good for the world. to love the egg, and to build a strong bond with it. and if you were able to hatch the egg, how the dragon would be bond to you for life.

mark expects jackson to laugh at him for believing such a tale. although jackson only brings a finger to the egg, tracing his finger tip across the downward scales. "you should rest" jackson says, he can tell marks exhausted from having traveled for days. withdrawing his fingertip from the egg, and taking a step back.

mark smiles at him, holding the egg with both his hands and making his way to the bed. decorated with dark wine reds and gold. curtains with gold trims hung at the sides of the large windows, jackson makes his way from the room. to attend to his business as well as the complaints of the towns people. waiting until the door closed to lay down on the bed, and curl up with the silken sheets.

he places the egg down next to him, and covers it up with the sheets. he ponders on his thoughts for the moment. "what should i name you?" he whispers, gently running his hand against the scales. he smiles when a thought crosses his mind, "elith" he whispers, the name of his mother. "elith" he repeats softly.

"sleep well, elith" he whispers, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the egg. pulling the egg closer to him, and holding it gently to his heart as he drifts to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

jackson sat on his throne, one leg folded over another and his crown sat a top his head. a smaller throne sat at his side, that his father had built for his mother. although the two had both passed. mark still asleep, as jackson was about to begin hearing the complaints of some of the people of his kingdom. the people lined up and ready to speak, although jackson refused to begin without his queen. 

he brings his gaze over to his hand of the king, "bring me my queen" he says softly. the taller man nods, making his way from the throne room and down the hall. opening the door to the sight of mark still curled within the silken cherry wine and gold sheets. 

"you're majesty" the man speaks softly, mark making a soft sound as he woke up. rubbing his eye and sitting up, tilting his head at the man. "you're king requests you" he says, closing the door and standing outside until mark finished changing. a gown lay across the bottom of the bed, jackson having had it made just for him. 

he strips himself of the red and gold gown he was wearing, brushing his blonde bangs from his face. putting on the black dress first, that had thin straps at the top. then wrapping the golden bodice around his upper half, that was decorated with black floral patterns. the sleeves of the bodice cut to his shoulders, with a v-neck collar. finally putting the black scarf like fabric on his shoulders, and allowing it to hang down around his arms. 

he takes his dragon egg to hand, and holds it at his lap with both hands before making his way from the room. the hand of the king wait outside, dressed in his chain mail decorated with red and gold. his sword hung off his side, while he wore a golden trimmed cape at his back. he remains quiet as he leads mark back to the throne room. where atleast one hundred of the people of the kingdom were waiting. 

most with farmers, men with complaints of those who had stolen from them or soldiers who had done wrong by them. all eyes land on mark as they walk through the giant double set doors leading into the throne room, a dark red carpet with golden trim leading to jackson and his throne. the hand of the king resumes his position at jacksons side, while mark adjusts his dress as he sits down on the throne next to jacksons. 

mark places the egg gently in his lap, smiling over at jackson as he does so. jackson begins listening to the peoples complaints, as mark gently strokes his fingertips over the scales of the egg. mark doesn't weight in on jacksons decisions that is until the soldiers bring forth a man who had stolen from another.

jackson sighs softly after listening to the mans story. saying that the other boy had stolen from him, as he was a black smith and the man was a boy in his training. jackson looks over at his hand of the king, as they all know what they do with thieves. the hand taking steps forward towards the boy, withdrawing his sword just before mark intervenes. 

"wait" mark says softly, silencing the room. "whats your name?" he asks, the boy only staring back at him with widened eyes. he doesn't speak, only staring before jackson cocks his head to the side. "my queen asked you a question" he speaks, voice much more deeper and raspier then marks. 

"j-jimin" the boy murmurs softly, just loud enough for mark to hear. "jimin" mark says, a smile curling his lips. holding his egg tightly in his lap as he spoke, "you're a blacksmith, correct?" he says. to which jimin nods slowly, truly petrified of the the king ahead of him. "my king needs more men of talent" he says, jackson nodding along to his words. 

"you can train under his soldiers" marks gentle tone says. the hand of the king gazing over at jackson, waiting for his orders. "if that's what my queen desires, then so be it" jackson says, moving along to the the next complaint of the people. the soldiers guide jimin out the room, as his eyes are locked on mark the entire time. mark only smiles at the boy, who couldn't be no more then fourteen. 

mark listens in on the rest of the complaints, allowing jackson to take lead in most of them. although jackson often looking over to mark for confirmation on his decisions. mark to caught up in the people to feel the egg gently shake in his palms. because only someone with the purest of intentions, harnessed the power to hatch such an egg.


	4. Chapter 4

jackson finished tending to the people of his city. now walking with mark through one of their gardens, marveling in marks beauty. he wanted to hold marks hand, but mark used both hands to hold his egg against his chest. and jackson saw no discourse with that. the hand of the king, as well as a few guards were following fairly close behind them.

"have you picked a name?" jackson smiles, bringing his attention down to the egg in marks hands. "elith" mark whispers softly, stroking his thumb over the downward scales. "shes named after my mother" he continues, jackson nodding along to his words. "from what i heard she was a good woman" jackson says, continuing to walk mark through the garden. 

"she was" mark says softly, bringing his gaze up ahead of them and seeing one of the gardeners. still dressed in his black and golden gown, the gardener looking over their way and marveling in marks beauty. although their fingertips slipping beneath the metal they worked with, nearly cutting off a finger. 

mark dashes over in their direction, although one of the guards harshly gripping his wrist and pulling him back. jackson jerks his head back at the man, and narrows his eyes. "the next time your hands touch my queen, will be the last time you have hands" he growls lowly. the guards slowly withdraws his hands, jackson nodding at mark to continue over to the gardener. 

mark runs over to her, and kneels down next to her. "are you alright?" he whispers softly, the woman shocked mark cared about her but nods slowly. "good" mark smiles, "why don't you go rest? someone else can finish trimming" he says softly. and who was the woman to deny her queen of what he wanted. she takes to her feet, bowing at mark and then making her way out the garden. 

mark motions to stand, but adorably cocks his head to the side when he feels the egg gently shake. "why hello there" mark giggles, holding the egg tightly to his chest. jackson makes his way over to mark, taking his one hand to assist him in standing. "are you hungry, my love?" he asks, a tenderness only seeming to seep through his deep tone when he was in the presence of mark. 

"just a bit"mark says, all his attention directed towards his egg. "when do you think she'll hatch?" jackson asks, to which mark ponders on the question for a moment. "my brother said the more love you give them, the faster they hatch" mark explains. 

"is your brother attending our wedding?" mark only gently shakes his head. "only my father, he says there should always be one of us in the kingdom, if something is to happen to the other" he smiles. he wants yugyeom there, but he perfectly understands why he cannot' attend. 

"your father is a smart man" jackson chuckles, "your mother was as well" he continues. it was always a sensitive subject to speak about his mother, but mark didn't mind if jackson did. jackson wasn't as bad of a man as the world made him out to be, in fact he had only ever been gentle and understanding with mark. 

mark knew that jackson had watched his mother die, just as mark had. despite mark watching his mother burned on a stake, and jackson watching a sickness steal his mothers soul from a young age. they both shared the pain of losing their mother, as jackson had also lost his father. he was alone in the world, but he only wanted marks company. 

mark couldn't pin-point why jackson only desired him, and wanted no one else. jackson had always had an interest in mark, hearing a lot of marks kingdom when he grew up. while jacksons father was brutal, and relentless. marks father was a gentle man, who believed in the bettering of second-chances, and his kind nature had rubbed off on both his children. 

mark was much more of a compassionate soul then yugyeom was, as he had been raised to be a queen. while yugyeom had been raised to be the future king of his kingdom. he had teachers, unlike mark who had spent most of his time with his mother learning how to do small crafts. but yugyeom had secretly taught mark everything he learned about all the kingdoms and houses. making mark all the more smarter then he truly appeared to be. and no one knew that, no one knew that mark was so knowledgeable. 

but jackson knew there was more to mark then there appeared to be. making him all the more interested in him. he had decided on mark from a young age, people often laughed at him when he told them he was going to marry mark tuan, yet here he was. escorting his queen through his gardens, and mark was all his.

mark saw no discourse with being with jackson, because unlike other kings jackson didn't treat him like an object. he valued mark, and treated him like the queen he was. they continue making their way through the garden, until they reach back to the castle. "what would you like to eat?" he asks, guiding mark into the castle doors. 

"a salad, meatless" mark never ate any kind of animal, as he didn't believe in harming them. all animal was equal to humans at his stand-point. and if you wouldn't eat a human, why would you eat an animal? yugyeom had the same mindset as him, and also refused to eat any sort of animal. 

of course it made it harder on jackson to have food made for him, but whatever his queen wanted, he got. "would you mind meat at our wedding?" jackson asks, and mark only smiles at him. "i don't push my beliefs onto others" his gentle voice says, "you do as you wish" he continues.

jackson guides mark to the dining hall, pulling out the chair for him to sit at next to the head of the table. jackson pulls out the other chair for mark to place his egg in, but mark opts to keep it in his lap. feeling it gently shake once more.


	5. Chapter 5

the pair finished eating, and jackson stated he had a surprise for mark. leading him through the castles hallways, and into a more private section of the castle. once they entered the room, swords and other weapons lined the walls, while at the center was a place for jacksons soldiers to practice with each other. jacksons kingdom being the only one who trained their soldiers in hand-on-hand combat. one of the main reason people feared war with jackson, and he had the capability to over throw any king he desired.

"most queens sit by, and be pretty or beautiful for their king" jackson says, leading mark further into the room. "but you're stronger, and more intelligent then that" he continues. mark simply leads him to the center of the room, a balcony set ahead of the center of the room, exposing the view of the rest of the kingdom beneath them. 

first jackson releases his hold of marks hand, then goes to the side of the room where weapons are hung against the wall. a special box that wasn't any longer then from jacksons elbow to his wrist sat ahead of him, standing in front of the box then opening it. taking a black garner holster to hand and making his way over to mark. he gets down on his knees, and slowly lifts marks gown up. wrapping the garner belt around his left upper thigh. two tight black leather strips a few inches sat in between them. while a knife holster was attached to them. 

mark holds his gown up while jackson makes his way back over to the box. he takes an item to hand, shrouding it for mark to see until he stood in front of him. slowly taking it from behind his back, and placing it in front of mark. it was a six inches inches of stainless steel, the handle a pristine black. the blade was jagged, and extremely sharp. 

he passes it to mark, and mark weights the blade in his palm. it was light, no heavier then a blade for cooking. but still sliced open skin on impact, the jagged form on the blade made it nearly impossible to stitch up any wound made by this knife. while the knife was long enough to slice through and puncture organs. 

"its for you, my love" he whispers, leaning down and placing the knife in the holster on marks upper thigh. "its not hard to use, but you can't hesitate" he says, "no one will expect such a beautiful queen to wield such a weapon. if someone is to touch you while i'm not around, you go straight into their chest. if you can't hit the heart, stab either side of the front of their chest to puncture another organ" he guides.

mark nods along to his words, jackson securing the knife in the holster and taking back to his feet. "now, because you may not always have access to your knife, you need to learn to fight back with your hands" he says clearing his throat. "you are not weak, and you're not to be taken advantage of, come here" he directs. 

"it may hurt, but you need to learn how to deal with the pain of a punch, and avoid one" he says, holding marks arms up.mark holds both his arms up, hands curled into fists and holding his arms as if he was going to lift weights. "now" jackson says, holding up one fist. "you need to anticipate your opponent, you need to think of what they're thinking" he motions his hand slowly at one of marks arms and mark instantly blocks him off. 

"i told you, you're smart" jackson whispers, as mark knew what to do instantly. "next, after you dodge their attack, you counter" he says. jackson being at least double marks size, so he knew mark couldn't pick him up in any form. but that didn't stop him from doing other forms of retaliation. 

"how high can you kick up your leg?" jackson asks, mark was in a gown but it was only the two so he didn't mind. he takes a step back, mark proving to be more flexible then he looked and kicking his foot up as high as his head. jackson smiles, knowing mark could easily defend himself without him around.

"now just like that, but you need to divert their attack and then kick instantly" he guides. mark nods, listening to everything jackson taught him. the two training for hours together, as jackson wanted mark to be able to take care of himself in case of emergency. the two finishing up their training, and mark gently taking his egg back to hand and holding it to his chest. 

jackson leans in, kissing mark on the cheek then winding one arm around his waist. leading mark back out the hall, having no doubt in his mind that mark was a force to be reckoned with.


	6. Chapter 6

mark was curled up in bed with jackson, the blue silken sheets pulled over top of them. jackson was twirling the curls at the ends of marks hair, while mark giggled against his chest. the egg was of course in between them, as mark never left it alone. the two were lost in themselves until they felt the egg in between them gently begin to shake. 

mark instantly brings his attention down, tracing his thumb over the skills. "hi elith" he giggles, although not expecting a small crack to form in the egg as it shook even more violently then the last time. jackson raises his eyebrow, then looks back up at mark. mark unravels quickly from jackson, then sits upright with the egg in his lap. 

it shakes once more, and an even larger crack spirals down the middle. hearing a gentle sound escape the egg, as if it was a yawning. 1/4 of the egg breaks off, and exposes the small dragon curled in it. mark doesn't touch it, only gently holding the egg to make sure elith hatched safely. a wing spreads out over the cracked portion, the dragon inside squirming a bit. 

the wing was a deep crimson red, lined with a crisp white on the wings. it sticks one foot out, wiggling the foot in an attempt to get on steady ground. "you can do it" mark whispers, gently leaning the egg over and allowing the dragon to get a foot on the silken sheets. moments after it does, the other half of the egg cracks off and falls onto the bed next to him. 

the crimson dread dragon now fully exposed, wrapping its neck around to gaze at mark. letting out a soft sound of happiness as it gently makes its way over to mark. mark allows the dragon to rub against his chest, as it expands both of its wings out. the dragon wasn't very big, but it was well over the size of marks palm. its wings expanded over twice the size of marks palm, while the dragons body its self was just a bit bigger the marks palm. 

mark smiles over at jackson, who is more so stunned that the dragon actually hatch. jackson attempts to move his hand over to pet the dragon, but elith growls lowly at him and curls up against mark. "shh baby its alright" mark says soothingly, as the dragons tail curls tightly against marks waist. he picks elith up with care, and places her on his shoulder. 

where shes more then happy to sit, curling her tail around marks neck. rubbing up against the side of marks hair and making a pleased sound. mark carefully swings his legs over the bed, and uncurls from the silken blue sheet. jackson takes to his feet next, not wrapping his arm around marks waist as he didn't want to make elith feel threatened. 

"you ready to meet the world hm?" mark whispers, bringing a hand up to pet elith's head. the dragon melts against marks touch, which mark is more then happy to supply her with attention. as the closer you bond with a dragon, and more attention and time you devote to it, the faster they will grow. 

mark never had seen a dragon before, but his brother had taught him everything he learned about them. they grew over three times the size of a large boat, and had a very violent nature when it came to defending their owner. so mark understood why despite how small elith was, she wanted to protect mark. because mark had protected her when she was an egg, and the dragon and mark were bound for life. giving mark the ability to sense when elith was around, and elith being able to sense marks emotions and when he was in distress. 

mark could already feel his connection he had with elith. sensing the dragon was happy to be at his side. and if for any reason the two ever got separated they could find each other with ease. mark didn't know the rate of which dragons grew, but yugyeom had said a human with a strong bond with their dragon could grow to be the size of a boat in a matter of a week. 

jackson made his way down the hallway with mark, all the while elith crawled around marks shoulder. "i have to attend to the city, but you can rest if you wish" jackson says, kissing marks forehead. but mark wanted to be with jackson, so he leaned it against jacksons shoulder and walked down the hallway. 

"i-i" mark stutters softly, earning jacksons attention. jackson stopped walking, and gazed over at mark. "hm?" but mark only brings his gaze down to the ground. elith sensing he was a bit confused with himself, so she leans in and brushes against his cheek. he smiles at elith, and then brings his attention back over to jackson and takes a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves. 

"i love you" he breaths softly, and a smile curls at the ends of jacksons lip. "i love you, so much more then you'll ever know" jackson whispers back.


	7. Chapter 7

once word spread a dragon was in the kingdom, everyone of the towns people lined up to see. jackson sat in his throne, golden crown a top his head with mark sat next to him. elith was perched on marks shoulder, crawling around his neck and hiding behind mark a bit. most were in amazement that mark had actually managed to hatch a dragon egg, especially in such a short amount of time.

some asked to touch it, which jackson instantly declined as no one was to lay hands anywhere near his queen except him. while most just marveled in the sight of a dragon, despite it being so small they knew it would grow quickly being so attached to mark. 

jackson finishes up tending to the last of the complaints, and then gazes over at his queen seated next to him. mark was dressed in a white gown, thin straps curled around his tiny shoulders, while the collar was a white pristine fabric folded across it and then the white gown tightened around his waist. perfectly pairing his white hair, and ashen skin. 

jackson takes to his feet, and walks over to mark and helps him take to his feet. guiding him out the throne room, all while elith was curled around his shoulder. jackson leads mark out to the garden, and to where their wedding was being set up. there was a center for entertainment, and then a long table to seat those of royal lineage next to jackson and mark. 

"many kings and queens will be attending our wedding" jackson says. cocking his head to the side at mark, "but i know you'll be the most beautiful of them all" he chuckles. jackson taking mark to the center, where he had a clear view of the wedding scene around him. the table cover was a light gold, while the two main chairs were at the center of the table. smaller chairs lined up next to them, one side being for marks family and the other side for jacksons. while some other kings and queens would sit with them.

mark knew all the surrounding kingdoms would send their kings and queens to their wedding. and he also knew that the man who had his mom killed would be attending their wedding. his father would have to sit in front of the man, but mark didn't trust him at all. and was in convinced he would attempt to pull something. 

"can you keep someone with king jaebum?" mark asks softly. jaebum being the king of bymist, who had his mother burned. "of course, he won't be let out of our sights" jackson says soothingly, holding on tightly to marks hand. mark brings his gaze down, a fraction of him felt guilty for not sharing the whole truth with jackson, after all even marks father, nor yugyeom knew. only mark knew the secret his mother shared with him, and to keep it was eating him alive inside. 

"jacks" mark whispers, taking a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves. "yes, my love?" jackson able to see the nervousness in marks gaze. mark smiles up at jackson, he loved him. he wasn't as bad as the world made him out to be, he took care of mark and protected him. he didn't hurt mark, he didn't threaten him, and didn't push him into doing anything he didn't want to do. 

"can you keep a secret?" mark whispers, and jackson furrows his eyebrows together and nods slowly. "when my brother was young, he fell very ill" mark sighs softly, he had never shared the story with anyone else. "we were all convinced he wouldn't survive, and that their wouldn't be an heir to the throne because they believed i wasn't suited to rule" he continues. "my dad went everywhere to find someone to heal him, leaving just my mother and i by his side" jackson still confused as to what mark was trying to confess to him.

"i'd do anything to save my brother, i love him, my mother loved him" and jackson simply nods along. "so she snuck out the kingdom, and i remained with yugyeom. she rode to a witch, and came back with a spell to save yugyeom" mark sighs. "but it wouldn't work alone, she needed someone elses blood to go into the spell along with hers, so i gave her mine" jackson only following along, as he knew nothing about witch craft. 

"and by doing that, i bound myself to that spell for life, and every other spell the witch had given her" a lone tear running down his cheek. "so i became the witch, not her" marks voice nothing but a faint whisper. "she died for me" he finishes, hand tightening around jacksons. 

jackson squeezes marks hand, using his available hand to bring tentatively up and use his thumb to wipe the tears from marks cheek. next leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to marks cheek, and then another to his forehead. "i love you" he whispers, and mark expected a but, yet jackson only smiled and continued; "i love you no matter what".


	8. Chapter 8

mark sighed softly as he allowed the woman surrounding him to continue pampering him. preparing him for his wedding, that was just hours away. the realization having set in, that this would be the last time he would ever see his father again. forcing a gentle smile to curl his lips when one of the women looked up at him, finishing up the final touches to his wedding dress. 

able to sense that elith was around, as she was flying outside. having grown now twice the size of what she was, as mark had devoted all his attention towards her. her body length was equivalent to that of marks arm, while her wings spanned over the size from one of marks shoulders to the other. mark having taught her a few commands, how to use her fire and when to fly. always leaning in and whispering it against her ear, so she would know he was addressing her. her fire wasn't much, but she could still roast meat on her own so mark was proud of her.

mark stood in front of the balcony to jackson and his room, watching as elith flew by. the dragon eventually flies back to mark, the queen holding out his arm for her to land on. the woman around him continuing to prepare him for his wedding. everyone has insisted he wear a large, elegant gown. but jackson knew that didn't suit him, and didn't express his beauty properly.

so he was dressed in an ashen white gown, it suited his porcelain complexion and white hair. it was tight around his waist, showing off his near hour glass figure. and went down to cover his small feet, while the straps were thin around his shoulders. both hanging off the sides of his shoulders. the collar went into a mixture of a circular and a v shape, revealing his flawless perched collar bones. he had a tight white bracelet around his upper arm, and a necklace with a milky fabric wrapping towards a sparkling white jewel. 

the next few hours are spent preparing mark for the wedding, the weddings its self would be held in the throne room. while the ceremony would be held outside where kings and queens from every region had traveled. although mark was ripped out of his thoughts when one of the woman gently placed a hand on his shoulder and said; "smile darling, you're going to be a queen" she whispers. and mark chuckles a bit before nodding slowly, eye brows going down as he smiled. "no" he whispers back, removing her hand from his shoulder, and bringing his own to the womans cheek to cuff it. 

"i'm going to be the queen" he says, stroking his thumb over her cheek gently. but before the women with widened eyes can reply, theres a gentle calling of 'your majesty' requesting mark. mark leans in, and kisses the woman on the cheek before making his exit. he makes his way from the throne room, brushing his ashen white bangs from his face as he does so. stood in front of him was the hand of the king, who jackson had sent to bring mark to their wedding.

he takes the mans hand,allowing him to lead him down the castle hallway. the knight was dressed in his amour, with his cape decorated with the colors of jacksons house sway off the back of his amour. he never spoke much, but jackson had told him the man was the hand of the king to his father, and had pledged loyalty so jackson allowed him to keep the position. 

mark took a deep breath in an attempt to steady his nerves as they approached the throne room. the giant doors were open, and there was a light chatter from the crowd on the sides within. mark smiles up at the man who was much taller then him, who smiles back. leading him into the throne room, as their presence silences the room.

jackson is stood ahead of the steps leading to his throne. hes dressed in a golden, long-sleeved, button up that falls down to his knees. painted with a floral circular patterns spread across it. his crown sat a top his tousled brown hair, while he wore a satchel that hung from one of his shoulders and hooked to the other side of his stomach. the portions of his legs that werent covered by his long top were shrouded by a tight black fabric. his boots ran up to his knees, with just a slight heel. making his already 6 foot stature just a bit taller.

a smile curls against jacksons lips the moment he spots mark, as the rooms attention is drawn to him. mark wants to avert his gaze away down, from the stares piercing into him. but his mother had always told him a queen should keep their head held high, or else their crown would fall. so he does, he remains eye contact with jackson as the hand of the king walks him down the aisle. 

once they make their way to the few steps ahead of the throne, jackson reaches out his hand to take marks. to which the hand of the king releases mark, and allows him to step up to the height of jackson with the kings assistance. both their hands interlaced with one another, marks shorter stature gazing up at his future husband. 

perhaps it was the fact they were so lost within each others gazes that the ceremony passed by so quickly. plagued with the thoughts of one another, and the adoration and attraction they felt between the two. their stares were more then enough to create a delicate friction of endearment between the two. 

jackson is ripped from his haze the moment the man of god stops speaking, and gives his attention towards jackson. jackson releases one of marks hands, and turns to face the crowd watching them. "with this kiss" jackson begins, turning back to face mark. "i pledge my love, my loyalty".


	9. Chapter 9

mark could feel elith's presence flying around the sky above as he sat at the table next to jackson. it was a long table, seating jackson and mark together in the middle. while marks father sat on the other side of him, the hand of the king sat next to jackson and a few more of royal lineage between the pair. 

everyone had suggested jackson have a giant cake, and cut it open to let pigeons fly out. but he wasn't having it, wanting to spend every second of his day with his queen. most of the guests were composed of the higher status amoungst the kingdom. while others were kings, queens, princesses from other kingdoms. mark had kept his gaze out for jaebum, wanting to avoid him at all costs. but proving unable to find him within the enormous crowd. 

mark didn't pay much attention to the entertainment that had been done in the middle of the court yard. more so focused on watching elith fly and making sure jackson enjoyed his time. for the moment the ceremony was allowing time for everyone to speak with one another, some dancing while others chatted. 

mark watches as everyone makes their way around the courtyard, his hand held onto jacksons tightly. the king running his thumb along marks, soothing him silently in even the smallest of ways. mark to focused on elith and jackson to hear the woman approaching their table, causing mark to jump the moment she spoke. 

"hello" she speaks softly, jackson smiling at her as he directed her attention towards him. "lord jaebum sends his regards, he was unable to make it" she begins. "so i've been sent to honor him in his place, i wish the best for you" her gentle tone says. dressed in a gown that was the colors of jaebums house, which was gold on a pale green. mark expects the women to speak to jackson, but is a bit shocked when she turns his attention towards marks father. 

"might i dance with you?" she asks, and his father looks over at mark who nods with a smile. the older man taking to his feet, and making his way around the long table. she takes his fathers hand, and leads him to the center of the court yard where others were dancing. mark keeps his eyes on them for the moment, although relaxes back into his seat a bit. 

elith flying circles around the courtyard for a bit, before flying down to the table next to mark. she lands on marks shoulder, curling her body around his neck and resting her head on his other shoulder. her long tail falling down to his chest, resting peacefully. "hello, sweet girl" mark whispers, bringing his available hand to stroke the scales of her head gently. 

mark relaxes further back into the dragons embrace, a sense of tranquility washes over him. although quickly fading the moment he hears a loud screaming, jerking his body back up to see the woman his father was dancing with had slipped a sharp blade from the sleeve of her dress sleeve. freezing with widened eyes, as if it was all happening slowly and helplessly in front of him. the woman sinking the blade into his fathers chest, jerking the blade up and slicing through his skin with ease. 

at first his father stands for a moment, slowly bringing his attention down to the blade within his stomach. letting out a struggled breath, choking on blood as crimson spit out from his lips. his body falling as the woman releases the knife still within his stomach, within a fraction of a second mark jumps from his seat. dashing over to his father as the soldiers around them seize the woman. 

marks tiny frame struggles to pull his father into his lap, the mans head resting in his lap. "daddy please, please" he whispers, tears running down his cheeks. he brings his hand to cover the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding to no avail. "pl-please" he says, stuttering out another sob. his father blinks his attention up at his son, a smile crossing his lips as he uses every ounce of his remaining strength to raise up his hand. crimson staining his fingertips. 

the scarlet had already poured out onto marks once pristine ghostly white gown. now drenched with the stench of the metallic crimson. his father weakly brings his hand to marks cheek, fingertips tracing marks skin. both of marks hands cling to his fathers hand as he holds onto it tightly. trembling against his fathers skin. 

he watches as his fathers eyes close slowly, and his fathers hand goes limp within his own. leaning over his fathers now lifelessly body, hearing the woman that had murdered him behind them whisper. 

"lord jaebum sends his regards".


	10. Chapter 10

it had been two days since marks father died in his arms. word had already gotten out to yugyeom, who was now king due to the passing off his father. whom instantly declared war on jaebum, as did jackson. the other two kingdoms had taken to jaebums side, jinyoung and bambam having pledged their allegiance to jaebum. although jackson was the least of concerned, as his own army alone could go to war with the three kingdoms.

after the death of his father, it was come about that marks father had a bastard son. sharing only his fathers name, as he had cheated on his mother. mark had expected so, as his father was always at war and fighting battles. the sons name was youngjae, and he had went to yugyeom first before yugyeom sent him to ride to jacksons kingdom to speak to mark. 

mark expected him to come into the following days, but for now he was sat outside his and jacksons shared bedroom. gazing out to the balcony as elith flew circles around the kingdom. she had grown much more, and her fire had become more deadly. it was hard to estimate her size, but she was about five feet tall and her wing span was just the same both ways. growing at a rapid rate, as mark devoted much time to her.

but for the moment mark just sat, lost in his thoughts as he watched her fly by. hearing the gentle creaking of the door open behind him, but he doesn't turn till he hears the gentle voice of his husband. "my love" he says, earning marks attention as he turns around with a small smile curling his lips. "come" he says, sighing softly as he lays down on their silken mattress. 

night having already enveloped the sky above, as elith made her way to perch alongside the balcony. mark takes to his feet from his seat, and makes his way over towards his bed. jackson stripped himself of his amour, as mark was dressed in a simplistic light blue gown, tight around his waist. 

he lays down next to his husband, finding solace in the older as he rested his head against jacksons chest. "you know what i have to do" jackson whispers, carding his fingertips through marks soft white hair. "yes" mark says back in short, "i've already declared it" jackson sighs, cracking his neck while mark rested against his chest. jackson was about to speak before there was an urgent knocking against his door, and his hand of the king practically barging in. 

"my lord" he says, panting a bit. "theres a letter for you, from lord jaebum" and jackson averts his gaze back down to mark. "i'll be there in a moment" jacksons raspy voice says, as his hand nods and makes his way from the room. jackson takes to his feet, letting another sigh escape his lips as he redressed himself. he expected mark to stay seated on the bed, as most queens didn't find it suitable for them to attend their kings business. but jackson knew, mark was no ordinary queen. 

the younger taking to his feet, brushing his white hair from his face and following jackson out the room. they make their way around the castle, and to the chambers where hands and advisers to jackson were seated. all shocked when mark followed his husband into the room, "he shouldn't be here" one scoffs. but jackson only chuckles, taking his seat at the head of the table while mark sat next to him. "he is my queen" jackson says, and that statement alone was enough to silence the room. 

"lord jaebum had this ridden to you, the rider claimed it was of importance" the hand says. taking a letter out, it was rolled into a scroll, with the colors of jaebums house, green and white sealing the envelope. he slides it across the table to jackson, who quickly breaks the seal. reading the leader as the room sat of ten sat in silence. 

his eyes narrow as he exhales deeply through his nose, causing mark to narrow his eyes. about to take the letter from out of marks reach, although the queens small hands have already gripped it as jackson allowed him to take it. mark bringing his attention down to the letter. 

'your queens father is dead, as he was murdered by my blade. your queens mother was burned, by my stake. and your queens bastard brother is now in my hold, as i will display his head across the walls of my kingdom. just as i will display yours when i take back what was rightfully mine, as you are the false king of the five kingdoms. we will take back our kingdom, and you will watch as all soldiers in my hold take turns raping your queen. surrender your queen to me, at the hills of truden, and submit your crown to me. 

the trueborn king of the five kingdoms.' 

 

"interesting" mark says after he reads it aloud. the entire room in a shock of silence as they averted their gaze from mark. jaebum wanting to meet jackson at the hills of truden between their neighboring kingdoms, and jackson had every intent of doing so. "we will ride tomorrow" he says, bringing his gaze over to mark. who nods in agreement, "yes, we will."


	11. Chapter 11

mark was dressed in a long white milky gown. that had a black collar wrapping around his neck attached to the gown. riding on a horse along side jackson, while elith flew circles over head. the dragon spanning over ten feet, while her wings were another ten. mark had the option to ride elith instead, but not wanting to show the opposing kings that he had trained the dragon. so he rode horse back, finally reaching the hillside where they saw three other men upon horses in place. 

jaebum was the first mark took notice of, his hair was an eerie, slicked back black. he was dressed in all black, as a furry coat wrapped his shoulders. while the others were kings mark had only heard of, that yugyeom had taught him of. jinyoung and bambam, both were on either side of jaebum as they had taken up arms to jaebums cause. 

jaebum smirks when the two ride up, elith swirling to the sky above as she was intimidating enough. but jaebum kept his composure, as jackson and mark rode their horses to the ground ahead of them. "i see you've come to discuss the terms of your surrender" jaebum says, keeping his head held high, but jackson only chuckles to that as his crown was atop his head. "i believe your a bit confused, my lord" he says. "i will not surrender my queen, and i will never submit to you" he says, staring jaebum straight into the eyes. 

jaebum could see the hate in marks eyes, the anger, the resentment. he was standing in front of the man who had murdered his mother, he had murdered his father and now he had kidnapped his half brother. who had threatened to murder and display as well. jackson had thought of not bringing mark along, but he knew mark would only do so anyways. 

"i am the king of the five kingdoms, and you, are simply a lord" jackson says, cracking his neck side to side. "we've come to discuss the terms of your surrender" and jaebums smirks dies from the curls of his lips. "excuse me?" he says, and jackson doesn't change his stance. 

"alright" jaebum says, bringing his gaze over to jinyoung first. and then to bambam next, all of them nodding in agreement before jinyoung gazed down to the small bag attached to the side of his horses saddle. mark raises an eyebrow as he removes the cover from it, his fingertips curling around what looked to be hair. mark exhaling deeply when jinyoung took out a head, that had been sliced from its body and tosses it to the ground in front of jackson. 

"your bastard brother has met the same fate of your whore witch mother, and your useless father" jaebum chuckles. "now if you-" he begins but is swiftly cut short by marks more so gentle tone pervading the surrounding silence. "you're going to die, lord jaebum" he says, all the lords in front of him widen their eyes in surprise that mark had spoken up, much less said such much a statement. 

"and maybe not today, maybe not the next but you will die. and the last thing, you're ever going to see is my face, me smiling down at you, as you die" he says. and jackson turns his gaze back to jaebum, "sleep well" mark says before guiding his horse to ride down from the hill.


	12. Chapter 12

"you can't just run into battle!" jacksons hand exclaims as they make their way down the castle hallway. jackson ignores his remark, rolling his shoulders forward as he made his preparations to march on jaebums army. a week had passed by, and jackson had gotten news that half of jaebums men would be marching to transfer supplies for the city. and jackson was wasting no time in infiltrating their mission. 

"you're going to rush into war over some whore!" the man shouts, and that was the moment jackson stopped in his place. and within a fraction of a second his palm turns and slams across the mans cheek, "he is not a whore" jackson murmurs. "and the next time you speak ill of him, i'll have your tongue cut from your head" he says without a second thought. 

"rally the soldiers" he finishes, the man nodding quickly and making his way away from jackson. the king soon turning the corner to his chambers where mark was waiting for him, his queen curled up within the silken sheets, light shining from the balcony illuminating against his ashen white skin. 

a smile cant help but curl jacksons lips at the sight of it, marks dark, perfectly curled lashes fluttering open to his attention. mark smiles back, still in a sleepy daze as jackson approached the bed. taking seat on the edge of the mattress, and then leaning in and placing a kiss to marks forehead. who curls into jacksons lap, and nuzzles his face against jacksons chest.

"my love" jackson whispers, carding his finger tips through marks soft hair. "my queen" he chuckles, as he takes one of marks hands into his own. pressing a gentle kiss to his queens fingertips, as mark sleepily sat up. "my king" mark whispers back, running the back of his palm across the skin of jacksons cheek. and jackson couldn't help but to melt into the gentleness of marks warm embrace. 

"it'll take us three days to march to their station, and three more to march back if we win" jackson says. and mark shakily exhales while bringing his liquidity sapphire eyes to jacksons gaze. "if" he whispers, his voice wavering as he spoke each syllable slowly. "it is not an if" he says, a small part forming between his lips as he spoke. 

jackson didn't know that there was a truth to marks words, listening as if mark had faith in him. he smiles and leans in to place a kiss to marks lips, expecting mark to break away. but he doesn't, he leans further into jackson. taking one of his small hands and curling fists into jacksons tousled brown hair. jackson kissed him as if it was the last time he would ever see him, a king who already had the world at his feet dashing into battle for the love of his queen. ruled by stupidity in some eyes, but driven by love in others. 

first mark is on top of jackson as their bodies interlace with one another. jackson slowly stripping himself of the amour he wore. all the while his breath mingled with the warmth of marks, the two seemingly forgetting their need to draw breath inbetween the intimacy and endearment of their lips locked with one another. 

and as jackson finds it he is on top of mark, feeling the softness of his queens skin against his own. and nothing could compare to marks moans within the moment, the gasps when jackson entered him and the serenity of the blissful sounds that escaped his pomegranate lips. all the while his king above him, as if each thrust was a moment of devotion, as if each their fingertips tightly interlaced with one another was a yearning, an infatuation. 

the worship of marks body as he ran his lips down his queens skin. the doting of each saccharine second that fractioned by within the pair. the sinking of marks nails into the back of jacksons biceps. lacing his back with furious red strikes that no other would lay eyes on except his one true love. 

the tenderness in between each gasp that escaped mark, the benevolence that seeped through each one of jacksons groans. because all that mattered in the moment was each other, their bodies raveled tightly together, and a pledge of ones love to one another.


	13. Chapter 13

jackson had marched long before mark had awoken the following morning. the warmth of jacksons body devoid of the silken sheets next to mark. running his fingertips along the fabric of the sheets, as hes suddenly overcome with an urge to vomit. quickly jumping up from the bed, as he hears the chamber door fly open and someone come rushing in. hearing the softness of a familiar voice as a hand placed against his back.

"my queen" jimin says, hand placed on marks back and running circles along side it. "are you alright?" he asks, and mark chuckles with a nod. "my mother said she knew she was pregnant with me the day after" mark whispers, running his fingertips over top his stomach. "your king asked of me to stay with you while he was gone" jimin says. afterall he was in debt to his queen, as marks tenderness had spared his life. 

"but there are guards placed outside the doors as well" jimin whispers, and mark nods. unraveling himself from his sheets, and gazing over to the gown jackson had laid out for him to wear. it was a red long sleeved dress, beautiful in short. having a golden trim in the v line collar that ran down in. while the sleeves fell well over marks hands, although the gown was tight to his waist and flowed out over his feet. 

jimin assisting him in getting dressed, although a question was barging on jimins mind that he couldn't help but ask. "my queen.." he says softly, and mark turns to him while cocking his head to the side. "you're dragon, she hasn't been seen amoungst the kingdom for some time" and mark smiles up at jimin, bringing a hand to cuff his cheek and stroking his thumb across the boys cheek. 

"shes fine, have no worry" he whispers. jimin having not caught the quick glance mark had made over towards the balcony. mark deeply exhaling before placing a hand on his stomach, and letting out a struggled gasp, "come" he whispers in between his gasps. jimin all to focused on marks safety to notice the words slip from his lips. 

"i'll get the guards i'll-" jimin says, but mark shakes his head quickly and clings to jimin. "bring me fruit, my mother said it helped her in her times of pregnancy" he whispers to jimin. "make no mention to the guards, i don't want word getting to my king for him to worry" mark chuckles in between his deep breaths. 

jimin nods and runs from the room, marks saftey being the upmost of importance for him. the moment the chamber door closes the flapping of wings resonates the surrounding silence as elith is waiting outside the balcony of their chambers. the dragon now spanned over thirty feet, having been shrouded from the public so no mention of it would reach jaebum or his men. mark runs his fingertips across the dragons scales before taking a deep breath. 

he crawls onto her back, and takes tight hold of the spikes that run along her back. an intent scintillating marks indigo orbs. leaning in against eliths ear, and whispering a soft "fly" to the dragon. and in an instant her wings are back in flight, and by the time jimin returns, the queen is long gone.


	14. Chapter 14

jacksons soldiers had obeyed each and every command he had given them. marching over a half of his army to where jaebum was stationed, which every intention to slaughter them all. his soldiers had been trained differently then any other, while some wielded swords, others had machete like blades. some with a curvature in them, as they were skilled in hand-on-hand combat. 

jackson led them first slowly, having traveled three days just to cut off jaebums supply train. the steady sound of the movement of the horses acted as if it were a drum roll. echoing through as they rode to the hill side. knowing full well jaebum and what jackson believed to be half of his army lied on the other side. jackson deeply exhaling as he gazed back at the waves of men that marched behind him, all upon horse back. bringing his attention back up to the front before nodding over at the solider who rode next to him. 

jackson commanding his horse to ride atop the hillside at a faster pace, as the ones behind him soon followed suit. soon the stomping off the horses was made over the horizon, jaebum who was rode upon his horse jerking his head in the direction of the hill the moment he heard them. widening his eyes when he noticed jackson a top the hill, only a mere 100 feet from him. as the king slipped his curved blade from the side of his amour, and twirled it against the sunlight just before sending his horse down the hill. 

jaebum quickly shouting for his soldiers to form a line with their spears and shields. archers stood behind the waves of men, jinyoung who was next to jaebum quickly rushing down to the supply crates they hadn't yet moved. unlike jackson, jaebum didn't fight with his army. he rode to the back, to shout and command orders while jacksons army rode closer. led by their king. jacksons soldiers moving ahead of him without hesitation as they rode their horses directly into the line of spears jaebum had formed. those who's horses ran into the spears, and hadn't been impaled jumped from their horses. watching the fear washing over jaebums soldiers when they all slipped out their blades.

jackson following suit behind them, he to jumping from his horse as he wielded a blade in each hand. instantly taking up arms against the soilders around him, who were clueless as to how to battle with anything other then a horse. jackson taking his first blade, and spinning a circle as he slashed the throats of two men around him. watching as the crimson split from their necks as they dropped to the ground, falling into puddles of their own crimson. 

the scarlet oozed down jacksons first blade, as he took the next with a smirk across his lips. grabbing onto one of the mens shoulders in front of him, and swiftly spearing his blade through their chest, listening to their struggled chokes and gurgles upon their own blood. withdrawing his blade as they to fell, his army having the upper hand until they heard the dashing of footsteps against the ground. causing jackson to jerk his head back in the direction of the supply crates. widening his eyes when he saw a wave of soldiers that wore jinyoungs sigil running towards them. shakily exhaling, as jaebum had purposly baited jackson into the attack.

jackson nearly being stabbed in the process of his confusion, although quickly dropping his blade and sliding another from his side. turning around quickly to slice the throat of the man who had attempted to attack him, and running over to where a majority of his soldiers were fighting. hearing jaebum shout a command at his archers, as a wave of hundreds of arrows came dashing through the sky. 

taking out some of jacksons soldiers as they pierced through their stomachs. although jackson continued fighting, despite most of his army being slaughtered around him. the archers continued shooting to jaebums command as an pile of corpses began to form. the moment jinyoungs army arrived, jackson watched as a smirk plastered its self across his lips. 

jaebums army withdrawing, confusing jackson all the more until he watched as jinyoungs soldiers wielded spears and shields formed a circle around what was left of jackson and his army, nearly two hundred men. spinning around to watch as the giant circle formed around them, the marching of the feet when soldiers found their place and slammed their shields down to the ground. once the circle was complete, they hold out their spears ahead of their shields. 

hearing jinyoung shout a command, as all of the circle moved three steps forward and the men behind the shields pierced their spears forward. slowly slaying each of the men in front of them as the circle grew smaller, and smaller with each of jinyoungs shouted commands. although a small gap in the circle is cut through, jackson widening his eyes when he watched as jaebums soldiers ran through. 

despite the odds, jackson still tightened his grip around his blade. and all he could think about at the moment was mark, jackson guiding his men to dash towards the shields in an attempt to break their line, despite being very obviously out numbered. jackson taking out as many as he could, while his army fell to ground. the soldiers continuing to move forward in their circle, as jackson spotted jaebums hand of the king in the circle. instantly dashing past his men, and twirling his blade between his fingertips as the man took notice of him.

jackson already exhausted although forcing his blade to swing at the man. instantly combated with a swinging of the mans sword. jaebum sat a top the hill as he watched the battle unfold, a grin plastered its self across his lips all the while. watching as jacksons army was slaughtered. the man jackson was fighting gaining an upperhand, and nearly stabbing his sword through jacksons stomach. although caught off guard when he heard the sounding of a siren and a battle cry from behind the hills.

jaebums head jerking in the direction of the hills, knowing only one army ever used such a signal. that had been created by marks father, as a signature of his army riding into war. jackson taking the mans moment of confusion to twist his blade to the side, slamming it against the mans sword and then kicking the mans chest with his foot. slicing his throat in the process. 

relief washing over jacksons face when he saw the flag of marks house held in one of the mens hands riding over the hill. the upwards of yugyeoms entire army riding towards them, led by marks brother himself. jinyoung quickly rides his horse to jaebums side, "we can hold them off" jaebum says. although his words cut short by the flapping of wings, and the growling of a dragon as elith broke through the clouds and forth the horizon. 

jaebums eyes widening as he froze in place, elith flying fastly over the army of men dashing towards them, roaring in the process. flying down closer to ride a top the men, revealing the sleeves of a crimson red dress curled around the back of her spikes. mark sat atop her back with grace, the dragons scales glistening in the sunlight as mark leaned in further against the dragons ear. 

"fire" he whispers.


	15. Chapter 15

and just as the words escaped marks lips, the dragon flickered a flame as she opened her mouth. shooting out rings of fire in between her growls, burning through the first line of the circle imprisoning jacksons army. yugyeoms men riding over the flames and into the circle, slicing their swords through the men surrounding jackson and his army.

jaebum and jinyoung watching in horror as their men were caught ablaze and burned alive. struggling and screaming as they fell to the ground, all the while yugyeoms monsterous army followed through the fire. jacksons gaze caught up, watching as elith flew a circle around the army, mark rode a top her back with his gaze locked onto jaebum. but despite every fraction of marks soul demanding vengence, he swings elith to the side towards the supply crates.

jaebums army retreating the moment they spotted the dragon, attempting to run from the horses dashing towards them. although proving to slow as yugyeoms army ripped through them, slaughtering the remainder of the circle and saving what was left of jackson and his men. jackson resuming to stand his ground, fighting alongside them while elith flew over towards the supply crates. 

jinyoung lining up what was left of his archers, quickly having them shoot arrows at the dragon. that proved to do her no harm as her scales deflected them with ease, and elith rose to the left side to protect mark from any of the arrows slicing through the sky towards him. the monstrous thirty five foot dragon spitting more fire on marks command. mark burning each and every one of the supply crates lined up that were attempting to be moved. destroying all of the supplies being delivered to both jinyoung and jaebums kingdoms, knowing how decimating it would be. burning all of the soldiers in his wake of the crates, as he guided elith across the river towards the crates that had already been moved.

the dragon flying through the smoke that illuminated the air, swinging back away into the sky as jinyoung lined up more archers. holding his hand up as a signal for them to wait as marks fingertips curled tightly around eliths spikes. swinging her direction to fly directly at the crates as she burned through them. roaring through the flames as marks eyes spotted jinyoung and his archers. knowing most would flee at the sight, as he had already done his job and could easily turn tail and run. 

"forward" he whispers to the dragon, guiding her to fly directly towards them. the archers lining their arrows within their bows, quickly pointing them up and at the direction elith was flying from. marks bleached white hair swaying with the harsh winds as elith flew down directly towards the men, who shot off their arrows at jinyoungs command. all one hundred of the arrows easily deflected off eliths chest as mark guided her to the side. 

the low growl of the dragon resonating the surroundings silence of screams. burning through each of the archers as jinyoung quickly rode his horse back to where jaebum was. although confusing washing over his features when jaebum had abandoned his post, and was no where in sight. jinyoung gazing back at the burning of the crates, and the crimson split through the smoke that pervaded the sky.

shouting for the rest of his men to retreat, as elith flew a circle around the army. marks eyes narrowed as he searched for jackson within all the men fighting and running. finally spotting his king decorated in his golden armor that was dread of crimson across it. his tousled brown hair stuck to his skin from the sweat that washed over his skin. the dragon flying circles down towards the ground, slamming her wings back and forth as mark landed her just a few feet away from jackson. 

mark smiling and breathing a sigh of relief as he saw jackson. jackson slicing through the throat of the last man around him and jerking his attention over towards mark. "my love" he whispers, mark barely able to read his lips but able to tell what he was saying all the same. a smile curling jacksons lips, as mark is about to step off elith but widened his eyes in surprise. "jackson!" he screams, catching jackson off guard as a blade slices its way through jacksons stomach. jackson spitting up blood, as jaebum wielded the blade behind jackson with a grin across his lips.


	16. Chapter 16

mark was to concerned with jackson to chase after jaebum when he withdrew his blade from jacksons chest and made his way back to his horse. mark jumped down off elith, nearly hurting himself in the process and dashed over to his king. taking jackson into his arms, as the older was only shallowly breathing. mark covers the wound with his hand, all the while tears ran down his cheeks. yugyeoms soldiers still fighting what was left of jaebum and jinyoungs army. mark having led yugyeoms army, as mark insisted yugyeom must remain in his kingdom. 

marks hands trembled as jacksons breathing grew shallower. shakily exhaling when jacksons hand weakly rose up to meet marks cheek. as jackson spit up a bit of blood in an attempt to speak, although jackson smiled all the more. stroking his thumb across marks cheek, as what mark knew was his last breath escaped his lips. 

stuttering out a sob as jacksons arm fell from his cheek, and went limp against the ground. marks breath picking up as his gown was dread of crimson. weakly picking jackson up, although managing to drag him over towards elith. barely able to lift him up and onto her back. "fly, fly, fly" he whispers, words growing shakier and louder with each passing minute. pulling jackson into his lap as elith flew back to their home, what was left of jacksons soldiers marching back although they wouldn't return for days. thankfully mark flying was much faster, although for jackson his time had long passed. his body limp against marks lap, as marks dragon had earned the attention of the entire kingdom. and word had managed to spread of jacksons death. 

mark paying them no mind as elith landed near the balcony, and mark struggled to pull jacksons body into the bedroom with him. everyone in the city had found their way to surrond the castle, all gazing up at mark on the balcony who only stared back at them in horror. quickly picking jackson up, and pulling him over towards their bed. mark can hear the marching of feet down the castles hallway towards their chamber the moment elith took back to the sky. flying circles around the castle, as she was in pain just as mark was due to their connection. 

mark takes jacksons limp hand into his own, and stutters out a sob as he presses jacksons fingertips to his cheeks. his body was so cold, unlike the warmth that usually radiated off of him whenever the pair were close. jacksons hand of the king followed by a few of jacksons advisers made their way into the room. all widening their eyes in horror as mark looked up at them with teary eyes. jimin stood behind them, letting out a shaky exhale when he saw jacksons state. 

the blood hadn't stopped pouring from his wound, leaving their once blue silken sheets dread of crimson. "le-leave us" mark whispers, as they all nod slowly before making their way out the room. mark locking eyes with jimin who made his way into the room, taking seat on the opposite side of the bed next to mark. 

jimin shakes his head as he places a hand to jacksons chest. "he was a good man" he whispers, but mark only smiles a bit as he gazes down at his husband. bringing the back of his palm to run against jacksons cheek, just as the older had done for him before. "was" mark whispers, as if the words had forced themself to tumble from his lips. 

"your mother.." jimin says, as everyone had heard the tale of marks mother being a witch. burned by jaebum in front of her children and husband, although mark had never spoken of the events to anyone other then jackson. but jimin doesn't have to finish his sentence before mark whispers a soft 'yes'.

jimin widening his eyes although a quick 'but' slips from marks lips. as his hand slowly drops from jacksons cheek. fingertips softly trailing down the cool skin of jacksons arm and finally marks hand slowly reached for his stomach as he shakily exhaled. 

"a life, for a life"


	17. Chapter 17

"you should go" mark whispers to jimin as he strips jackson of his amour. until jackson is bare of his skin, and all that can be seen is the wound amoungst his chest and the blood that rid his skin. mark steps up from the bed, taking off the red gown he wore and bringing his attention over to his wedding dress that still lay across one of the chairs in their room. smiling over at it as he slipped it on, still tight around his waist as the thin straps came up and wrapped around his neck. 

there was a bucket of water a top the table, with a rag in it. mark swishing his hand across the water before taking the rag into his hand, and squeezing the water out of it. jimin sits in his place, as he had only ever heard tales of the revival of a human being. knowing it came with the price of a life, although the spell had never having heard of been done for decades. 

mark slowly begins to wipe the blood from jacksons chest, and cleanse his stab wound. the warm water swirling into jacksons wounds, and running down his chest. jimin remains silent as he watches mark wash all the scarlet from jacksons chest. bringing his attention back over to the balcony, where waves of hundreds of thousands of people were waiting outside the castle.

once mark has washed all the blood from jacksons chest, he takes back to his feet. placing the crimson ridden rag upon the table, as he brought his attention down to the amour that jackson wore into battle. gentle footsteps pattering over towards it, and taking out one of jacksons smaller blades. smiling when he realized it was the blade jackson had given it to him, as jackson carried it into battle for luck. he takes the blade to hand, and sits back down on the edge of the bed next to jackson. 

"vita mors est ad nos adducere" (to death we bring life) mark whispered in a language jimin had only ever heard to be spoken by witches. mark takes the blade to his palm, and with a whimper he quickly slices the blade across his hand, and shakily bringing his palm over top jacksons wound. "haec ego vitam alio negotiari" (for this life i trade another) he whispers as he curls his palm into a fist. his blood dripping down into jacksons wound. 

"puer ego dabo in vita mea" (i give the life of my child) he whispers softly. "vita enim amans mei" (for the life of my lover) as he continues to drip his blood into jacksons wound. "et nudabunt aliud" (and i will bear no other) he says shakily, voice cracking as tears ran down his cheeks. knowing he would never be able to have children again. "de morte ad vitam, et in ignem resurgemus" (for from death i bring life, and to fire he sha'll rise" he finishes as he places his palm just above jacksons heart. blood dripping down jacksons chest, "quia amans" (for my lover) marks voice quivers. 

feeling the first beating of jacksons heart beneath his palm.


	18. Chapter 18

"you shouldn't be alive!" one of jacksons advisers scream the moment they enter the room. jackson rolling his shoulders forward as he brings his attention over to the man he had once trusted. "and you shouldn't have informed jaebum of my attack" he whispers as he sits up from his bed. gazing down at the wound that was agape from his chest. 

"and he shouldn't of killed me" jackson whispers, cracking his neck side to side. bringing his attention over to mark, and taking his queens hand into his own. who assists him in getting dressed, into his red floral patterned overcoat. that ran down to his knees and exposed the black tight fabric beneath that wrapped his legs. a crimson red satchel wrapped across his chest, buckled beneath a charcoal belt. 

he gazes at the rag that mark had used to cleanse his wounds. and then takes it into his own hand. taking the palm mark had slit open to give his blood to jackson, and gently wiping the wound with the rag. only a bit of crimson now struggling to pour into the wound as jackson places back down on the table. 

he leans in, pressing a soft kiss to marks cheek while his other hand curled his fingertips. bringing the back of his palm and fingertips to graze against the soft skin of marks other cheek. leaning in closer as he whispered something into marks ear that could be heard by no other in the room. mark shakily exhaling with a nod as he gazed over at the men stood in the doorway. as jackson reverts his attention back to the table where his crown was sitting.

jacksons hands slowly curl around his golden crown, placing it on his head before turning around and cocking his head to the side. "seize him" he whispers, as he gazes and the adviser he knew had betrayed him. "and slaughter any other whos turned against my queen and i" he says, as he relaces his fingertips into marks. leading him to the balcony where the entire city was waiting, some staring in amazement while others in horror as they realized jackson was alive. 

jackson gazes over at mark, and then back to the people below as he brings marks hand to his lips and presses a kiss to his fingertips. elith wrapping circles around the castle, growling a bit and landing on the top of the castle to make her presence known. jackson smiles down at his people, knowing most of them were thankful he was alive. although he heard the few screams of mark being a witch in between their cheers. knowing some of them wanted mark burned on the stake for his 'sins'. 

although jackson didn't intend for mark to meet the same fate as his mother. and he had every intention of destroying jaebum and anyone who rallied behind him. he had conquered two kingdoms, and he intended to conquer three more. he wasn't going to have mark be a queen, mark was going to be the queen.


	19. Chapter 19

mark followed behind jackson with his hands folded at his lap as they made their way into the throne room. the hand of the king following next to jackson as they stepped past the red carpet that led towards their thrones. the hand branching off to stand next to the throne, while mark sat on the side of jackson and jackson sat in the middle. 

anyone of importance was gathered at the sides of the room while knights stood and guarded the door. one of the knights bringing in a line of three people, all of whom had once been advisers to jackson. but had betrayed him by warning jaebum of their attack, mark gazing over at the crowds gathered at the sides, as jimin was stood upon that crowd. the boy smiles back at him as mark reverts his attention back to the men in the middle of the room. all sat on their knees while three knights stood behind them. 

"you stand accused of treason" jackson says, his deep honey-like voice echoing off the throne room walls. "how do you answer these charges?" he asks, cocking his head to the side. "you should've never been alive" one spits out, and jackson can only chuckle darkly at that. "and you shouldn't of had me murdered" jackson whispers, but just loud enough for the room to hear. 

"if not for the actions of my queen, you would stand accused of murder also" he says, rolling his shoulders back and relaxing back into his throne. "you're queen should be burned" another one says, and jackson rolls his eyes with a smile. "a whore and a witch" one mumbles, and thats more then enough to set jackson off. 

"slit their throats" jackson commands as each of the knights slip a blade from the side of their amour. about to take the action the king had insisted they do, until someone jumps from the crowd with a 'wait'. "my queen" the man says, dressed in only what looked to be rags. he was a man of the gods, who had devoted his life to their beliefs. 

mark tilts his head to the side, as jackson holds his hand up to have the knights wait. "you have a tender heart, we know" the man says, "and sometimes the gods find it best to answer an injustice with mercy" he says, and a small smile curls marks lips as he nods and gazes back at the man. 

"my mother was accused of witchery on my behalf, and was burned in front of my brother and i's eyes" mark begins softly. "my father was stabbed and bled out in my arms on my wedding day" as the man of god narrows his eyes. "my husband took his last breath in my arms on a battle field, as i sacrificed the life of my child for his" he silences the room. "do you know what has kept me standing, through all these years of trials and exile?" he asks. but he begins once more before the man has a chance to answer.

"faith" mark says in short as he leans up from his throne. "it wasn't faith in any of your petty gods, your myths or the legends you claim to love oh so" he says, and jackson smiles over at the man. "it was faith in myself, it was belief in myself" 

"and as your queen, i will answer the injustice of my husbands murder, with justice" and the man steps back as jackson withdraws his hand.


	20. Chapter 20

jackson sat with his leg folded over the other at the head of table. while mark sat next to him, a black lining wrapped his neck that fell down to the white gown he wore. two of jacksons trusted advisers, taehyung and namjoon. and two of his division soldiers that led each set of jacksons army. while jacksons hand to the king stood outside the door, allowing no one to enter as they continue their discussion.

"bambam and jinyoung have already declared to rally behind lord jaebum" namjoon whispers. fingertips curled around one of the pieces that sat on the table, a map painted across it with pieces placed to match each house and army. "we can't just march on them, it'll be a blood bath!" taehyung argues, although thats when mark raises his brow and exhales softly. 

"a blood bath" he whispers, earning jacksons attention who brings his attention over towards him. marks gaze brought over to the pieces representing yugyeoms and his house. narrowing his eyes over at them before gazing back over at jackson. 

"one of the men, that informed jaebum of our actions we left one alive, yes?" mark says softly. toying with one of the pieces in between his fingertips as taehyung and namjoon nodded. mark having insisted one of them remain alive, while the other three were killed. although he had made it a point that no one make mention to him that they knew of his actions. so he remained as one of jacksons advisers, never the less he had no knowledge of the conversation going on now.

"jackson will march on jinyoung, as he once rallied behind my kings father" mark whispers, moving pieces across the table. "although, tell the man yugyeom will march with him" and that causes a tilt of confusion to namjoon and taehyung. "i will fly home, as one of us must always remain there" he quotes from his father. "although only a third of yugyeoms army will be left with me" and this only confuses them all the more. but jackson just sat back with a smirk across his face.

most thought queens were meant to bare children, and to sit idly by while the world fell to their feet. but jackson knew mark wasn't like any other queen, he was smart, he wasn't meant to sit in a palace while people admired his beauty. he was a conqueror, and a crafty one at that. he was beautiful yes, but after all he was the wife of jackson. who had been training mark in hand on hand combat without the knowledge of any other, knowing very well mark could fend for himself. 

"jaebum will not march on me, as once he recieves word of jacksons planned attack he will set up soldiers at jinyoungs" mark begins as he sits back in his seat, taking another piece to hand. "but he will send another" jackson says, "someone he trusts" namjoon adds. a small smile curls marks lips as he picks up the piece that represented bambam. 

"we will not attack jinyoung, we will station troops outside his walls. archers stood behind them as if we have a plan of attack" jackson says. "although by the time we arrive, bambam will have already rode to mark, with the intention of over throwing the kingdom as only one third of yugyeoms army remains" jackson finishes. "and?" taehyung asks, as if theirs more. his eyes glued to mark who placed the piece representing bambam back on the table, fingertips curling with one another as he pushes it down gently. 

"and my queen will take care of the rest"


	21. Chapter 21

mark sipped on an aged wine from his glass as he sat in yugyeoms bedroom at the top of the castle. able to feel eliths presence drifting away, just as he had intended. sat at a table in the room, while he listened to bambams entire army slaughter the 1/3 of yugyeoms that was left. afterall that was what mark had intended, a blood bath. 

although he had a tender heart, he knew he would have to make a sacrifice to lure bambam into his trap. he couldn't make it seem to good to be true, that mark would be all alone unguarded at the castle. so he sacrificed the lives of some of yugyeoms army, in exchange to over take bambams rule. 

they all expected mark to be a helpless queen, who sat by on his throne while the world wept at his feet. as if he would let jackson protect him, and jackson avenge his family for him. although jackson seemed to be the only one to see through that, that mark loved his family and would avenge them himself. he was a fighter, a survivor, while the rest of the world saw him as a helpless victim. 

he had saved jacksons life, at the price of his child. his mother had been burned in front of his eyes, and his father at taken his last breath in his arms as he bled to death on his wedding night. that was all the world knew, that he was a beautiful queen. they didn't know of his intelligence, that he used his grace with a reason. that every small movement he made had a reason, and that even in this exact moment where he was sitting, letting bambam slaughter his army that was with a reason. because mark knew there was no justice for his family, not unless he made it. 

a small smile curls his lips when he hears only one set of footsteps coming up towards the bedroom door. opening and soon revealing bambams tall stature, dressed in his suit of armor and his sword hung on his side. having come alone to retrieve mark and bring him back to jaebum, as he left his army to finish fighting their battle. the smile fades the moment bambam enters the room, as its forced to do so by mark who places his wine glass back down on the table. 

"did they fight well?" he asks softly, and bambam only chuckles. "the best they could i suppose" he says as he makes his way into the room. "i've only ever seen your beauty in person once before" he speaks, as he studies marks slender figure. it was a long sleeved white gown, that flowed against his framed waist, while it collared beneath his perched collarbones. "and despite all the hours i could spend marveling in your elegance, you know i must deliver you to him" he adds. 

and mark has to fight the urge for a smile to form across his cheeks. pushing back the chair he was standing in and taking to his feet. it was unlike him to wear such a gown of grace and flow. that didn't tighten around his waist, and even more it had a cut in it on his left side. that opened up at the end of his lower thigh and showed off his ashen white complexion. although bambam didn't catch that, neither did he catch the small black, leather materiel that was barely visible wrapping marks upper thigh.

"its a shame your beauty goes to waste on such a king" bambam says as hes now stood in front of mark. taking one of his hands and running it along marks side. as mark averts his gaze to the side shyly, causing bambam to bring a curled finger to his chin. gently bringing marks chin up to make their gazes lock with one another, marks smaller stature staring up at bambam.

mark brings one of his hands to bambams arms, fingertips gently tracing across the skin of the kings arm. while his other arm rested at his left side, fingertips falling next to his thighs. "what a shame your army follows such a man" mark begins, tilting his head to the side. causing bambam to raise a brow in confusion. 

"you really think your false king can win this war?" bambam laughs, bringing his hand back and slapping it across marks cheek. marks head jerking back in the direction he had been slapped, standing like that for a moment before bambam speaks. "i will never serve your false king" he spits, and mark giggles a bit. 

"you're not going to serve" he whispers, "you're going to die" and in a fraction of a second his fingertips have taken to his thighs. the knife jackson had trained him with having been resting under the black leather that wrapped his upper thigh. twirling the blade in between his fingertips before bambam can realize whats happening, and slashing it across the kings throat.


	22. Chapter 22

mark smiled as he wiped the crimson from his blade, watching as the blood struggled to pour from the once kings neck. his body limp against the floor, while his head lay in a puddle of his own gushing scarlet. mark slipping the blade back against his thigh, and taking his wine glass back to hand.

taking a sip of it, as he could feel elith's presence returning. he waits for the moment, bringing his gaze over to the corpse on the floor. bambams body lay lifeless as his auburn hair was scattered in multiple places. it was stained with the crimson that had poured from his lip, and his eyes were wide open. the shock seeping through his eyes, although lifeless all the same. 

finally he could feel her presence over top of him, presuming elith to be wrapped around the top of the castle. mark dusting off his gown, taking back to his feet and placing the glass back on the table. the end of his gown stained with crimson as he stepped past the puddle of blood bambam lay in. making his way out the bedroom, and to the balcony that go out to the edge of the courtyard. where bodies piled a top each other lay, and bambams men stood formed within their lines waiting for their king. 

although shocked when mark emerged from the balcony, the gentle winds blowing his ashen white hair across his face. it was the same balcony he had stood against when he watched his mother burn, and was the same balcony he has stood against for the last time before he had been sent to marry jackson. 

"i know the lies that your lords have fed into your ears" mark begins, hands folded around the edge of the balcony as he spoke to the army. "and i know the horrors they have said me and my king intend to do, that we intend to take all five kingdoms and burn everything you love to the ground" he continues, earning everyones attention as they all fall silent. 

"but that couldn't be more farther from the truth" he says, as elith wraps around the top of the castle. "your lords would see you burn, your lords would see everything you love torched to the ground so long as they could be king of the ashes" as elith growls lowly. "despite his nature my king has a tender heart, and he will forgive you standing against him so long as now you stand with him" as he directs elith to take back to the sky. 

"march back to our kingdom, bend the knee to my husband and help us take back what is rightfully ours" the men all taking a step back as eliths wings blew the wind strongly against them. the dragon landing beneath the balcony. "or stay, and march home to fight for kings who would never fight for you" he says, stepping over and off the balcony onto eliths back. 

fingertips curling around two of the spikes as his skin rubbed against the dragons scales. watching as the men pondered for a moment, although soon making their choice as they formed their lines to march. mark was satisfied when he directed elith to fly, and watched as the men followed him one-by-one.


	23. Chapter 23

jacksons foot impatiently tapped against the throne rooms floor. sat a top his throne, as his portion of the plan had gone exactly as planned. he had marched to jaebum's, stationed his troops as if he was going to march on the kingdom. although turned tail not even half an hour of being there and marched back, knowing bambam would already have made it to where mark was. 

he hadn't seen mark for three days, and god honestly it was driving him crazy. he had every course of action running through his head, every scenario possible. that maybe bambam had caught onto marks plan, or that he had somehow managed to over power mark. that his queen would be in the hands of jaebum and he should've never let him go on his own. 

although all his intrusive thoughts came to a halt the moment he heard a low growling. before eliths giant frame landed a top the castle, and the throne room doors flew open. jacksons face washed away from all its worry when mark came through the doors, bambam's entire army followed behind him. 

jacksons eyes nearly swelled with tears as he shakily exhaled. mark running towards him, as jackson took his step down from the throne. mark jumping into his arms the moment he had the chance, as jacksons arms tightly wrap around his small frame. jackson couldn't believe that it was real, as his breath shakily escaped his lips onto the warmth of marks skin radiating off of him. 

one of jacksons hands finding its way to marks hair, and running his fingertips through it before breaking away. marks smaller stature gazing up at him, a gentle smile curled his lips. as jacksons curled fingertips run across marks cheek, and mark nuzzles into his embrace. jackson smiling back down at him, before returning his attention to the army in formation behind him. all stood in their proper places, some in the throne room while others stood in the hallway that led towards in. 

"you didn't follow us out of fear" jackson says, as he takes mark hand into his own and turns him to face the army. "nor does my army, or my queens" he says, momentarily bringing his attention over to mark. "you follow us because you know the truth, that lord jaebum is a monster who would see the world burn, but i swear to you that we will never let him take the crown" as marks hand tightens around his own. as jackson had already taken three of the five kingdoms, and he intended to take the rest.

"i fight for love out of my queen" he says softly, stroking his thumb across marks. "who could take the kingdoms with out me, who could lay waste to armies and burn cities to the ground. but he doesn't. he stands by me, and of love for me" he says. "and our love will conquer the five kingdoms"


	24. Chapter 24

"jinyoung is much more clever then bambam" jackson whispers, curled up with mark in bed. "he'd never fall for the same trick" he sighs, toying with marks fingertips interlaced with his own. mark just nods against jacksons chest, exhaling against the warmth of jacksons muscular chest. jacksons strong arms wrapped around mark, as mark nuzzles closer to his chest. 

"the rat is still alive" mark whispers, referring to the man they knew was feeding jaebum information. although he had no idea that mark and jackson knew of his actions, keeping him alive in case they needed information purposely given to him for their own benefit. as it had already worked once with bambam, and mark was pondering on his thoughts. 

"i could ride for-" mark begins, although is swiftly cut off by jackson. "no, i'm not putting you in the line of danger again" jacksons raspy voice says, pressing a kiss to the side of marks head. mark sighs softly, knowing how much it worried jackson for him to not be around. as he kept jacksons anger at bay, and was the only one who seemed to be able to control him.

"jinyoung is a lustful man" mark says, and jackson narrows his brows in confusion. "its no secret he enjoys the company of younger children.." jackson says in disgust. "he views them as objects, something for him to sadistically toy with" he continues. all the while mark places the information together in his head. remaining quiet for a moment before an idea pops into his head. 

"between his kingdom, there's a brothel on the way. his knights and he are known for stopping there, i always heard my father speaking about to my mother" he whispers. exhaling softly before sitting up from jacksons arms. jackson tries to pull him back, although mark insists on sitting up. dressed in a white loose gown, the straps hanging lowly around his shoulders. his footsteps pattering quickly out the room, as jackson had the least bit of clue what he was up to. 

following him out the room, as mark rounds the corner into the chambers where jackson plotted their moves of war. a map was lay out across the table, that mark instantly directed his attention to. tracing his fingertips across it before stopping his fingertips at a small road where the brothel was located. 

"when does jinyoung ride back from jaebums?" mark asks jackson, fingertips still located at the spot. "tomorrow i believe, as things have seemed to cool down after bambams murder" he says back. mark nods, "if he leaves soon he'll make it" mark whispers, but that only confuses jackson all the more. 

"ready a horse" mark says to jackson as he brushes past him, "i need to speak to jimin, privately" he adds. jackson trusts his queen, so he allows mark to make his way down the hallway. marks eyes scintillated with an intent, walking swiftly to where he knew jimin would be located around the castle, likely helping keeping guard. 

once he locates him, jimin spots him as the queen makes his way towards him. "hello, my queen" jimin says, as mark smiles up at him. despite being a few years older, mark was still a bit shorter then jimin. "jimin, darling come with me" he whispers, gently raveling one hand around jimins wrist. and pulling him into one of the closest rooms.

"how old are you, darling?" mark asks, and jimin tilts his head to the side in confusion but answers. "fifteen, your majesty" he says. mark nods, fingertip placed in between the slight part in his lip. "you've trained with the kings guards, not much but just a bit?" mark asks, and jimin nods. "and, you're very beautiful" mark whispers, bringing his palm to jimins cheek. 

"my beauty would never match yours" jimin chuckles softly. marks fingertip stroking across jimins cheek, jimin loved mark almost as if he was his mother. he cared for him, after all he had saved his life, and always checked up on him to make sure he was safe. "besides my husband, you're the only other soul i would ever trust" mark says. 

"and thats why i need you to do this for me" a more serious tilt added to marks voice. taking a step forward, as he slips one hand beneath his gown. only jackson knew, but mark always carried two blades on him. a smaller one, that was only the size of his hand and then the one that jackson had given him. pulling out the smaller one, and placing it into jimins hand, leaning in against his ear and whispering gently.


	25. Chapter 25

"why hello my king" the man that runs the brothel hums. watching as jinyoung and the three soldiers with him removed their helmets. attaching their horses with rope to the brothel, and stepping down from them. "might i interest you in your usual range?" he asks, and jinyoung nods with a smile curling his lips. "we have quite a few new beauties" the man chuckles.

following the man into the brothel with a smug grin across his lips. allowing his men to branch off from him, and take part in the women across the brothel. following the man into one of the more private rooms, as jinyoung slips a wooden stick from the side of his amour. stripping himself down to a simple gown, giving him easier access if he found a child that sufficed. 

taking seat on the edge of the bed in the large room, with his stick sat in his lap as his fingertips curled around it. the man saying he would send in three he believed to be in jinyoungs age range, which was no higher then sixteen. soon two boys make their way into the room, followed by one girl. and if jinyoung would've known jimins face, he would've recognized him as one of the boys. although all that could run through his mind for the moment was lust, practically dripping from his lips.

jimin and the others dropping to their knees a few feet in front of the bed. keeping their gazes down as jinyoung smiled. bouncing the hard wooden stick across his hand a few times before taking to his feet. footsteps pattering to the back of where the girls and boys sat on their knees. the first in line was a girl, as he brings the stick back and harshly whips it across her back. forcing her to cry out in pain instantly. the next in line the boy, visibly trembling as jinyoungs footsteps pattered towards him. although jimin, whos hair covered his face remained perfectly still.

slapping the wooden stick against the boys back, who also screams when it whips across his skin. jinyoung happily trailing to the next boy in line, jimin. hitting him in the back harder then he had hit the other two, although other then moving forward, jimin makes no sound. a confused look gracing jinyoungs features, narrowing his eyes. walking to the front of him, then whipping it across his knee, once again earning no reaction. 

the boy and girl slowly bring their gaze over to jimin, who still hasn't moved a muscle. as jinyoung whips him once again, no reaction or movement of jimins skin. "i can see i have my work cut out of me with you, little whore" jinyoung growls lowly. "you two" he says gazing towards the boy and girl, "out" he murmurs. and the two are more then happy to make their way running from the room.

jimin finally bringing his gaze up to jinyoung, as jinyoung smiles down at him. jinyoung slamming the whip into jimins stomach, forcing him down with a gasp. jimin coughing a bit, short pants spanned inbetween. a grin once again plastering its self across jinyoungs lips as jimins hands are curled at his chest. sat on his feet, gaze locked to the floor. but jimin remains completely still, and quiet. which causes jinyoung to narrow his brows.

an in an instant, jimin jerks his head up at jinyoung with a smile, a small dagger curled in between his fingertips. jumping forth and onto jinyoung, slamming the dagger into one of his eyes. one of jinyoungs hand covering his eye as he falls to the floor, while the other attempted to fight off jimin. unfortunately for him, jinyoung always liked the more private rooms where screams of children could never be heard, so his went unknown. 

jimin bringing his hand completely back and slamming the dagger into jinyoungs other eye. once both of jinyoungs hands are covering his bloody eyes, jimin quickly places a cloth into his mouth. all the while jinyoung weakly attempts to fight him off, stabbing him in a few times in the chest violently, although making sure not to kill him yet. jimin jumping off top of him, as jinyoung instantly curls up to his chest with a groan against the cloth in his mouth.

"you're the first person i've ever killed, you know?" jimin chuckles. "but you don't have a clue who i am do you?" he asks as jinyoung scrambles up to his knees in confusion, blood pouring from both his eyes as his vision is black. "he saved my life, do you know that?" jimin whispers, walking circles around jinyoung. "he could've done this himself, hes so much stronger then me, so much more intelligent, but im glad he gave me you" jimin laughs, walking to jinyoungs back and slamming the dagger into jinyoungs back. forcing another groan from him. 

finally grabbing jinyoung from his head and ripping the cloth from his mouth. as jinyoung babbles out a set of 'please's'. "the majesty, queen of the five kingdoms, mark; sends his regards" jimin whispers, grabbing jinyoung by his hair, whipping his head back and slitting his throat with the dagger.


	26. Chapter 26

"jimin" mark whispers the moment he returns to the castle. outfit decorated in crimson from where he has viciously slaughtered jinyoung. but that doesn't stop mark from dashing over to jimin and wrapping both arms around him. despite mark being older then jimin, he was still a bit shorter then him. jimin smiling as he rested his head on top of marks, and raveled both arms around him. mark was dressed in a pristine white gown, with a golden belt wrapped around his upper waist. its short, tight strapped sleeves wrapped around his shoulders. although wearing a shade of darker white, long-sleeved cover up on top of it. that came down and closed together at his stomach.

"my queen" jimin whispers, running one hand through marks nearly snow-white hair. "hes gone" jimin murmurs softly, continuing to stroke his hand through marks hair. "and anyone who stands against you, will be gone as well" he adds. jimin had never killed a man before, much less ever thought about the fact or harming anyone what-so-ever. the thought of it had petrified him, to take another mans life. but when mark had asked him to do it, he did it without question. and perhaps what frightened him the most, is he felt not a single thing when he was committing jinyoungs murder.

"thank you" mark whispers against his chest, holding onto jimin tightly. as he had been afraid he wouldn't be able to do it, that he would be captured and never return. "my queen" jimin says, earning marks attention as he looks up at jimin with a confused look gracing his usually angelic features. "yes?" marks soft tone answers back. 

"before you, my entire life i had always been a cynic" jimin begins, bringing one hand to brush marks bangs from his face. "all my life everyone had tried to convince me into believe in things, kings and queens and rulers of all our lands" he whispers. "everyone always changed their priorities, devoting themselves to gods, their families, or kings" he continues. "but i saw what believing in things got people, they winded up dead or driven mad from their devotion" he chuckles. 

"i was miserable, i thought kings and queens were driven for their interests in only their selves. that all my suffering in my life was because of their failures to protect me" he murmurs. "i always said no thank you to believing anyone, or anything. to committing myself to someone because i believed in their cause, that they weren't driven by their own self-interest" he finishes. "but here i am, and what i'm trying to say" he says as he averts his gaze down.

"what i'm trying to say is..i believe in you" he whispers faintly. "i would swear to you my everything, everything i have will be yours now, and always" he adds. a small smile growing across marks lips as he withdraws from jimin. "i.." he begins faintly, looking down as he brought his small hands to take something from his dress. 

"i had something made for you, and quite honestly i'm not sure if its right" he giggles. timidly taking a step forward as he gazes up at jimin. taking the circular, golden pin to hand. a bird molded into the pin, as he clips it to the front of jimins outfit and looks up at him with a smile. "jimin" he whispers, "i name you hand of the queen".


	27. Chapter 27

mark held onto the sides of his long gown as he walked through the gardens with jimin. laughing as jimin told him stories from his past, and ocasionally plucking a flower to show its beauty to his queen. although none's beauty could compare to that of marks. mark taking each flower to hand, and keeping them between his fingertips as he walked.

"my queen" a servant says, panting behind them as he had rushed towards them. mark turning to face the man, who looked exhausted from how fast he had just ran. "yes?" mark says, the smile he had across his lips quickly fading when the man held up a rolled scroll of paper. that had jaebums seal pressed to it to keep it closed.

quickly grabbing it from his hands, and running as fast as he could back towards the castle. searching each room until he found jackson speaking to his hand of the king. jackson seeing the look in marks eyes, quickly excusing himself from the conversation and making his way over towards mark.

"my love?" jackson whispers, marks hands shakily taking the seal off the rolled paper. quickly unraveling it as his fingertips clutched to the parchment. narrowing his eyes as he quickly skimmed over the paper, reading each line carefully until jackson saw his grip tighten and let out a shaky exhale. a confused look gracing jacksons features. 

"h-hes going to yugyeom" mark whispers, voice wavering with fear. jackson gently taking the paper from mark, and reading over it. which was another decleration from jaebum to submit the crown to him, as he was already marching to yugyeoms kingdom with jinyoung, and his army. that was three times the size of yugyeoms army as most of yugyeoms army had already been slaughtered. 

"we have to help him" mark whispers, and jackson can only sigh softly. "mark.." he says, but mark only cuts him off. "how long does it take for someone to ride here from jaebums?" he asks, as he didn't know much about the distance between the kingdoms except for what yugyeom had taught him. 

"a day and a half without stopping" jackson answers back, as mark takes the paper back from his hands. "then jaebums a day and a half there" mark murmurs softly, "i can cut him off" he adds, "mark you can't" jackson says, latching onto his wrist. but mark only jerks his wrist away from jackson. "hes my brother!" mark shouts, "he let his army be slaughtered just so we could get bambam, hes given up so much. i'm not letting jaebum take him to!" he adds, his voice wavering with fear. 

jackson only gently grabbing back onto marks wrist once more. jackson still barely able to walk from where he had been stabbed. but he didn't tell mark that, because he didn't want mark to worry about him. pulling mark closer to him, and into his arm. placing a kiss to the crown of marks head, despite his condition he whispers. "then i'm going with you".


	28. Chapter 28

jinyoung and jaebums own army was being commanded by himself. the soldiers stationed on a hill just a few hours ride from yugyeoms kingdom. as they had ridden for days without a break, and jaebum wanted them well rested for if yugyeom put up any bit of a fight. having brought supplies with them in carriages, all stationed as jaebum sat overlooking the army with one of his advisers. rested by a river, while some soldiers sat and laid around the rocks by the water. and others sat around fire, or some of the newer archers practiced their aim with their bows.

"are all the wagons safely over the river?" jaebum asks, wanting to make sure everything was prepared for the attack. "of course" his adviser says, readjusting himself a top his horse. just as the words escape him an incredulous look graces his features, narrowing his eyes and looking over towards the hill leading to yugyeoms kingdom. holding up one finger as jaebum was about to speak. 

"what?" jaebum asks, an annoyed tilt to his tone. "listen.." his adviser says, as jaebum silences himself and listens to the loud pattering resonating the surrounding silence. a worried look plastering its self against jaebums features, as he once again hears the sound of horses hoofs dancing across the ground. instantly jerking back to face the hill, and mumbling a 'fuck' beneath his breath. quickly dashing his horse over towards the soldiers, and shouting for them to all form a line at the front with shields, while a line of spears stood behind them.

forming the line as jaebum rode behind them, lining up archers behind the spears. shouting for others to fill the empty spots as needed. because he knew all to well what was about to happen. "get in line boys" as some of jaebums worry left him when he didn't hear the sound of a flapping with wings. just as he saw jacksons army break over the horizon, despite his condition jackson was still of course leading them. another horse riding beside jackson, their appearance shrouded as jaebum believed it to be mark.

"get back to the kingdom" jaebums adviser says to him, and jaebum only shakes his head as he was already losing the war. "we need the rest of yugyeoms army" he says back, "they fucking swamped us last time!" his adviser shouts back, "but they had yugyeoms army then" jaebum argues. "and now they have bambams" his adviser says, as jacksons army only grew closer. "we can hold them off" jaebum says, just as he hears a loud roaring break over the sound of the horses feet stomping against the ground. 

elith, nearly double the size from when jaebum had last saw her breaking through the clouds. flying lower to ground above jacksons army, as jaebum slowly turns his head towards her. letting out a string of curses beneath his breath, "stay with the army" jaebum mumbles. "where are you going?" his adviser shouts towards him, as jaebum shouts back 'a witches spell never works twice' and dashes off from the rest of them.

his adviser shouting for them to put their spears out, as jacksons army was only growing closer. the portions of bambams army were equip with standard swords, although jacksons army preferred to fight like savages. curved blades and hand made spears twirling between their fingertips. his adviser gulping when he saw marks small figure a top elith, hearing him shout 'fire' over top the flapping of elith's wings.

eliths mouth opening, as a burning inferno spit from it and her head twisted to the right. burning towards the left and burning through the first two layers of the line jaebum had built. his adviser only able to hear the screaming of the soldiers as they burned alive, running before they fell to the ground. jacksons army paying no mind to the flames, horses riding directly over them and on their way to slaughter the rest of jaebums army.

archers attempting to bring their bows back, a few of the arrows killing some of the army but they continued riding. riding their horses directly into the spears, and jumping from a top their horses into the army. jackson jumping first, and swinging his curved blade to slit the throats of two soldiers in a row.

while mark rode a top elith, searching through jaebum through the crowds of people. unable to pinpoint his location until he saw jaebums horse riding towards jackson. immediately attempting to land elith somewhere, unable to find an area large enough. panic beginning to set in when he sees jackson spot him, and jackson only smirks and withdraws his actual sword.

flying elith to as low as the ground as could, and jumping ten feet off of her. nearly breaking his ankle in the process, although that doesn't stop him from quickly darting over towards jackson. who only runs closer to jaebum, as mark watches jaebum dismount from his horse. mark running over towards them as jaebum swings his sword at jackson. who thankfully was a skilled fighter and dodged his attack, swinging his curved blade up towards jaebums throat. who stumbles back, and widens his eyes. 

mark seeing jaebums adviser running up behind jackson, as mark screams jacksons name just a few feet away from them. catching jackson off guard, as his adviser slips a blade through his back.


	29. Chapter 29

mark quickly slips his small blade from under neath his dress, keeping it in one hand as jacksons body falls to the ground. grabbing both sides of the advisers head, and despite being in a dress bringing his knee up and slamming the mans head into his knee. jaebum staring with widened eyes, as he guides his horse to dart away. leaving the man to die.

mark managing to overpower the man twice his size, continuing to slam his head into his knee. bringing a curled fist to slam into his nose, hearing a blunt crack upon impact. his nose twisted right as crimson drips from both his nostrils, stumbling back when mark releases him. mark panting heavily as he jumps forth towards the man, throwing him down to the ground on top of him.

taking the blade and stabbing it into his chest with a scream. the man spitting up blood, as mark continued to stab him multiple places into the chest with stuttered sobs. finally choking on his own gurgled blood spilling from his lips, as his resistance beneath mark came to a stop. mark crawling over to jackson, and taking him into his arms. 

jackson smiles up at him before coughing up a bit of blood, the blade thankfully not piercing his heart. "my love" jackson whispers, bringing a hand of to marks cheek. "don't talk" mark says softly, tears running down his face. "it'll only make it worse" he stammers, bringing a hand to cover jacksons wound. clutching onto it an attempt to stop the bleeding, "mark" jackson says, as mark only shakes his head with tears.

"darling, listen to me" jacksons voice says faintly. as he gazes up at mark, his usually beautiful eyes slated with a glossy layer of tears over top of them. jackson already weak from where he had been stabbed before. "i-i'll get you home j-just" mark stumbling over his words, attempting to pick jackson up. who only spits up a bit more blood.

hearing a horse riding behind them, as jimin screams marks name when he sees mark holding jackson in his arms. rocking him back and forth as jackson spoke. "you have been a bystander to misery, all your life" jackson whispers, bringing his hand up to stroke marks cheek. "stop being a bystander, stop running" he says, as mark closes his eyes and melts into jacksons gentle embrace. "you loved your family, you loved your mother and father, avenge them" as mark nods gently against his hand. jimins horse riding behind the pair, staring with widened eyes. 

mark struggling to pick jackson up as he takes to his feet, elith flying circles around them before landing a few feet in front of him. "t-take elith" mark whispers to jimin, as jimin jumps from a top his horse and assists mark in picking jackson up. "mark-" jimin says, but is quickly cut off by his queen. 

"he cant ride there, he wont make it" mark stammers, "take elith, take him home" he adds. "where will you go?" jimin asks, as mark jumps on top of jimins horse before giving him a chance to protest. "mark! where are you going?" jimin shouts, placing jackson on top of elith. quite honestly terrified to climb on top of the dragon, but he had to. 

"to finish this" mark whispers.


	30. Chapter 30

jaebum didn't look back as he rode his horse quickly over the hill. three of his soldiers rode around him. "the whores spell won't work a second time" jaebum chuckles, not knowing mark had sent jackson on elith. "and the slut isn't anything without his dragon, or his traitor husband" he adds. hearing the faint galloping of a horse approaching behind them, jerking his head back just enough to see mark had caught up with them. his soldiers taking notice of him. 

"get back to the kingdom my lord" one says, but jaebum only shakes his head. "and miss this whores death?" he laughs as mark grew closer. his soilders quickly shuffling off their horses as jaebum remained seated on his. turning his horse around to get a view. half expecting mark to stop his horse to dismount, although to all the soldiers surprise he doesn't.

half of his dress ripped at the side up until his upper thigh. making it easy for him to step up on his horse, and jump off of it. landing directly on his feet, with jacksons curved blade in his hand. knowing all of jaebums soldiers were trained in sword combat, but jackson knew better then to teach mark how to use a sword. mark holding the blade at a perfect angle as he landed on his feet, slitting the throat of one of the soldiers in the process. then bringing his foot up to kick him in the chest, to remove the silver from his neck.

humming a low, swift tune as he turned to face the other two who had their swords held directly at him. only smiling as he uses one hand to swing the curved blade in a circle, quickly deflected by one of the mens swords. while the other attempts to stab mark in the back, although mark quickly ducks and the mans sword goes through the other soldiers chest. the mans eyes widening as mark came back up with a quickness, just how jackson had taught him. to fight like a savage.

the mans blade still pierced into the soldiers stomach, who let out a shocked, choked gurgle. mark swinging his blade back, and pushing the man off of the other. leaving his sword in the others stomach in the process, as he fell to his back with a grunt. jaebum staring with widened eyes, as mark jumped on top the man. although he put up quite the fight, flipping their positions so that mark was pinned on the ground. throwing his curved blade out of reach, while mark thrashes and bucks beneath him. 

"come now little slut" the solider chuckles now. "surrender your kings crown, or there will be violence" he says. expecting mark to cave in, although mark only laughs as he smiles up at the man. "i choose violence" mark murmurs back, bringing a knee up to kick the man in between his legs. who lets out a choked groan, mark taking the opportunity to quickly take the hidden blade attached to his thigh. spinning their positions once more, and slamming the blade into the mans chest with a scream.

jaebum jerking his horses harness up to demand his horse flee. although mark takes quick notice of it. ripping the blade from the mans stomach, shooting up and narrowing his eyes. throwing the small blade atleast twenty feet to directly land in one of the horses legs. sending it down with jaebum.


	31. Chapter 31

jaebum fell off his horse with a grunt, pain jolting through his back as he hit the ground. attempting to get his sword, but mark quickly kicks it out of his hand. ripping his sharpened, small blade from the horses leg. "i lie awake all night" mark whispers, staring back at jaebum as he wipes the crimson from the blade across his once pristine white dress. "thinking about how they died" he says, voice wavering.

"you stripped the world from me" he whispers, making his way over to jaebum. "you framed my mother, i watched her burn to death" he says. "you orchestrated the murder of my father, he bled out in my arms" he whispers. "you cut my brothers head off, and threw it a front my face" almost choking over his words. 

"and i weep, laying in darkened rooms mourning their fates" as he circles around jaebum. "a bystander to tragedy since the day you had my mother executed" he says faintly. standing behind jaebum, who shook as he gazed back up at him. quickly swinging his arm into marks leg, sending him down to his level. crawling on top of him, as marks blade falls from his hand. "your reign is over" jaebum spits, reaching for marks blade. 

"our reign" mark whispers, swinging his arm back and into jaebums nose. hearing a blunt crack, as it twisted right and jaebums hands both clung to his nose with a scream. "has just begun" mark murmurs. kicking jaebum off of him, as he flails back. a grotesque crimson dreading down his skin and onto his lips. "i'm not a bystander anymore" mark says, taking back to his feet. not even phased by where jaebum had struck him. "because that was your mistake, you didn't kill us all" he whispers.

"you should've rooted us out" he says as slams his foot into jaebums stomach. "stem to fucking stem" he murmurs, slamming his foot back into jaebums stomach. "your name will disappear" mark whispers, "the dynasty you built, will disappear". "all memory of you, will wither to fade, and disappear" he says as he watches the crimson pour from jaebums lips. scarlet flooding from his nose, as mark leans down to take his blade to hand. 

tightly raveling his fingertips around it, as blood dripped from it and onto his skin. using his other hand to thread his fingertips through jaebums hair. jerking him up and onto his knees. pulling his head back to his chest. that was already rid of crimson. "the world was built by killers" mark says, repeating the words of his father. "so i must get use to looking at them" he whispers, hand tightening around the blade.

"just as i will get use to looking at my own reflection" he whispers, but jaebum only chuckles at that. "you can't kill me" he laughs. "you and your false king have no heir to the throne" he says. mark smiling a bit, as he jerks jaebums attention up. so the last thing jaebum would ever see, was the face of a tuan smiling at him, as he died. 

"a life for a life" mark murmurs in latin, jaebums eyes widening before mark sliced the blade across his throat. marks smile growing as he jaebum gurgled, and crimson poured from his throat.


	32. Chapter 32

the castle doors opened, leading into the throne room. the red carpet lay across the floor, that led up to the two steps and then the two thrones sat side by side. jackson stood in front of his. a bandage wrapped around his chest from where he had been stabbed. while he wore his crown, and he wore a golden and black robe. wrapped around his shoulders, and exposing the muscular skin beneath that wasn't wrapped in milky bandages. his golden crown sat a top his dark brown hair.

the throne room filled with people on each side of it. atleast hundreds of them occupying the room, while some were outside in the hall. all of their eyes on mark as his footsteps slowly made their way down the hall. jimin followed behind him, dressed in amour while he kept the pin mark had given him in his hand.

mark had always worn white before, but this particular day he was dressed in black. it was long sleeved with v's that wrapped his wrists. while a chain wrapped over his shoulder and under the opposite arm. the gown tight around his waist and fell down to his ankles, which exposed the black heeled boots he wore beneath them. jostling against the throne room floor as he walked down it. black gloves shrouding his hands that were folded at his lap as he slowly walked. he had always worn white, although dressed in black because his victory was jaebums funeral.

keeping his eyes forward on his husband who was waiting for him at the two thrones. despite his injuries and his many advisers saying he rest. he needed to be present for this particular event. as he and mark were now king and queen of all five kingdoms, now under their reign. jackson having sent his most trusted allies to take power over them.

mark finally reached jackson who extended his hand out for mark to take. holding onto the end of marks fingertips and holding them up. hearing mark shakily exhale as he keeps his hand together with jackson. while the other hand rests on his stomach, feeling a gentle kicking.

two knights stood on either side of the thrones, while one had another crown in their hands. the one advancing to stand next to mark, as jacksons hand of the king stood next to them. clearing his throat before he spoke. "i now proclaim jackson and mark wang second of their name, king and queen of the five kingdoms. and protector of the realm" he says. his voice echoing through the throne room, as the hundreds of people stared back at them. turning to place the crown in his hands onto marks white hair, that displaced his bangs a bit.

jackson and mark unlacing their fingertips, and each taking seat in their thrones. marks hand rested on his stomach, and rubbing circles along side it. while jackson gazes over at him with a smile, and relaxes back into his throne. hearing eliths low growling, and the slamming of her wings as she perches on the top of the castle.

"long may they reign" the hand says.

"long may they reign" the people repeat.

 

-

an end.


End file.
